Petaka Dreamcatcher
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Dreamcatcher yang dibuat asal-asalan oleh Harry dan Ron membuat petaka baru di hari-hari mereka. Mereka di masa depan jadi kena imbasnya karena kedatangan Harry dan Ron yang tak diduga-duga sebelumnya. Kisah 'time travel' :)
1. Tamu Piama

**_Hai.. hai, everyone!_**

Sekian lama Anne tak muncul, Anne datang lagi dengan kisah baru bertema "time travel". Hayooo yang suka kisah-kisah menembus waktu segera merapat. Anne ambil pairing Harry dan Ron yang masih di tahun ke enam datang ke masa depan. Cerita ini muncul saat Anne beberapa hari lalu baca fanfic tentang time travel yang kebanyakan tokohnya nyasar ke masa lalu. Jadi aku punya ide aja buat tokohnya aku buat datang ke masa depan.

Ini masih jarang!

Nah, selain jarangnya kisah tokoh yang datang ke masa depan, cerita ni muncul dari kegiatan abal-abal Anne yang lagi beberapa hari lalu iseng buat dreamcatcher. Dari bahan bekas, aku buat kerajinan tangan. Jadilah dreamcatcher yang udah jadi langsung aku gantung di tembok kamar atas headboard ranjang aku.

Dan tepatnya tadi subuh, ide ini muncul setelah mandangin stiker bintang-bintang di sekitar tembok kamar aku.

Penasaran dengan ceritanya? Langsung saja, yuk!

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry membolak balikkan sebuah benda bundar dengan jaring-jaring tidak jelas di tengahnya. Ada tiga tali hitam dengan ujung terikat bulu cukup panjang berwarna merah tampak kontras dengan tali yang menggantungnya. "Hemm.. ini mainan anak perempuan," batin Harry.

Itu adalah dreamcatcher. Tak hanya Harry saja, Ron juga membawa benda yang sama. Sama-sama memiliki rajutan jaring yang sama tak jelasnya.

"Kita kan hanya mencoba membantu Hermione, kan?"

"Iya. Bloody hell, punyaku jelek sekali!" Ron sadar juga dengan hasil karyanya. Dreamcatcher buatan Harry lebih rapi dibandingkan buatan Ron.

Dua sahabat Hermione baru saja rela menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menemani perempuan berambut ombak untuk mencoba salah satu materi pelajaran rune kuno yang ia ikuti. Pagi tadi, kelas yang diambil Hermione mempelajari tentang sebuah benda sihir yang dapat diciptakan dengan seni di dalamnya.

"Setelah diterjemahkan, tulisan itu menyebutkan dreamcatcher memiliki kekuatan sihir tersendiri yang khusus bisa diciptakan dari bahan-bahan sihir dan dibuat oleh tangan penyihir. Mangkanya, aku ingin ikut mencobanya. Aku penasaran dengan efeknya,"

Hermione membagikan ring kayu, benang, dan beberapa helai bulu yang tentunya sudah memiliki sihir kepada Harry dan Ron. "Tapi kami, kan, tak ikut kelas itu, Hermione!" keluh Ron. Meski tak suka, ia menerima bahan-bahan dari Hermione.

"Sudahlah, kalian ikut buat. Siapa tahu memang bisa menangkap mimpi-mimpi buruk. Itu sejarah lainnya. Buat saja, itung-itung temani aku. Kalian tak sibuk, kan?" kata Hermione.

"Oke.. oke.. kami akan bantu, tapi kami tak tahu caranya," Harry meletakkan sehelai bulu berwarna merah yang sejak diberikan ia gunakan untuk bermain.

Bak seorang instruktur, Hermione membantu kedua sahabatnya membuat benda yang katanya memiliki daya magis di dalamnya.

"Lalu.. kita apakan benda ini?" Harry menatap dreamcatcher miliknya lekat-lekat.

Ron ikut-ikutan melakukan hal yang sama, "kita buang!"

"Jangan!" kata Harry cepat-cepat. "Kalau Hermione tahu, dia bisa marah. Nanti dia menyangka kita tak menghargainya,"

Sejenak mereka diam. Malam semakin larut, kantuk rupanya sudah mulai terasa. "Kalian sedang apa, sih? Ribut sekali!" Neville terbangun, terusik dengan percakapan Ron dan Harry yang cukup keras.

"Ahh tak apa, tenang saja, Neville. Tidurlah!" pesan Harry. Untung Neville tak sempat memperhatikan benda yang dibawanya.

Kembali kepada dreamcatcher di tangan masing-masing.

"Aku sudah menyerah dengan benda aneh ini. Belum tentu juga ini akan memiliki sihir, lihat saja hasilnya! Aku tahu punyamu juga memprihatinkan, Harry!" Ron mengaitkan tali pengikatnya di atas ranjangnya. Ia ikut meminta Harry mengaitkannya di ranjang sahabatnya itu.

"Taruh disitu saja. Aman!"

Pasrah tanpa akhir, Ron dan Harry sepakat mengaitkannya sementara di pengait tiang ranjang. Mumpung teman-teman mereka sudah tidur. "Kita ambil lagi sebelum mereka bangun!"

"Setuju! Selamat malam, Ron!"

"Selamat malam!"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun tertidur. Tanpa mereka ketahui, beberapa detik kemudian dreamcatcher yang mereka gantung tiba-tiba berputar sampai bulu-bulu yang terjuntai ikut berputar cepat. Sinar ungu cemerlang terpancar menyebar dari pusat jaring lingkaran menuju tubuh Harry dan Ron dari dreamcatcher mereka masing-masing.

* * *

"Letakkan ituketempatnya James, kalau kau masih mau ikut Dad keluar!"

Suara cukup berat menggema di halaman rumah minimalis sebuah perumahan. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang memegang pot bunga milik sang adik pasrah mengembalikan pot tersebut ke tempatnya.

"Oke, Dad!"

"Nggak capek, ya, ngejahilin adik sendiri? Dad saja capek marahin kamu! Masuk!"

Mereka berdua lantas masuk ke mobil, mesin menyala hingga akhirnya perlahan keluar dari halaman. Tiga orang lain mengantar mereka cukup dengan tatapan biasa. "Ajak James ke hutan saja, Dad. Terus jangan ajak dia balik!"

"Lily!"

"Sorry, Al! Tapi bagaimana lagi. Capek juga ngeladeni jahilnya dia!"

Lily dan Al kembali membersihkan susunan pot tanaman di sisi rumah mereka. Taman kecil itu hari demi hari semakin penuh dengan tanaman baru. Kekompakan Harry, Ginny dan ketiga anaknya dengan tanaman membuat rumah mereka tampak asri dibandingkan rumah tetangga-tetangga mereka.

Padahal, di sekolah mereka semua tak begitu bagus di pelajaran Herbologi.

"Kalau sudah, segera cuci tangan, bantu Mom siapkan sarapan sebelum Dad dan James datang," Ginny mengajak kedua anaknya untuk cepat menyelesaikan tugas berkebunnya dan bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Siap, Mom!" sahut Al dan Lily bersamaan.

Ginny sangat bersyukur, masih ada dua anaknya yang rajin melakukan pekerjaan rumah. "Biarlah satu bandel, toh James juga masih bisa diatur. Untung kebiasaan rajinku dan Harry menurun pada mereka berdua," kata Ginny sesaat setelah kembali ke dapur.

"Aku masuk dulu, ya, Lils. Kau siram yang sebelah sana juga, ya. Aku bantu Mom dulu!"

Lily menganguk saja mendengar perintah Al. Pekerjaannya menyiram bunga masih belum selesai. Tinggal beberapa pot lagi.

Di luar pagar, semak-semak perbatasan antara rumah keluarga Potter dan tetangga mereka tiba-tiba bergerak-gerak aneh. Ujung semak kemudian tersingkap dan keluarlah dua orang berpakaian piama dari balik semak tersebut, "ada laba-laba!"

"Ahh thanks, Harry!"

Jalanan. Perumahan. Dua kata itu yang pertama kali muncul di kepala mereka tentang tempat yang mereka pijak sekarang. "Ini di mana, Harry?" tanya Ron. Pandangannya luas mengamati sekeliling area perumahan yang bersih dan asri. Beberapa orang yang melintas sempat menatap mereka heran karena..

"Kita masih pakai piama! Ini bukan di Hogwarts, Ron!"

Saking paniknya, Harry dan Ron berjalan kesana-kemari melihat sekeliling mereka jika ada celah meminta pertolongan. Tak mungkin kan kalau mereka langsung bicara tentang Hogwarts dan sihir pada Muggle yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Itu Ginny!" teriak Ron melihat sosok perempuan berambut merah sedang menyiram tanaman.

Harry ikut melihatnya, "tapi.. dia badannya lebih kecil. Itu bukan Gin— RON!"

Harry sudah panik duluan saat Ron tiba-tiba berlari masuk ke halaman rumah yang kebetulan tak dikunci. "Bersih sekali," batin Ron teralih perhatiannya.

"RON!" teriak Harry kalut.

"Ginny, kenapa kau bisa juga ada di si—"

"Ron, cukup. Jangan gila kau, dia tampak lebih muda dari Gin—, ohhhhh!" kata Harry terputus dan terkejut apa yang dilihatnya.

Ron juga. Ia melihat anak yang dilihatnya memang sangat mirip dengan Ginny tapi—

"Uncle Ron?! Dan.. Dad?!"

"APA?!" teriak Ron dan Harry tak percaya.

Suara lain muncul dari arah pintu masuk, "Lily, kau bicara dengan siapa, nak? Kenapa tak diajak mas—" satu lagi yang dibuat tak menyelesaikan kalimat mereka karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ka-kalau dia.. ta-tampak lebih tua dari Ginny," kata Harry terbata-bata.

Masih dengan apron melekat di bandan, Ginny perlahan mendekati dua remaja tamunya pagi ini. "Kenapa kalian bisa datang ke masa depan?!" tanya Ginny syok. Sebelum lebih banyak lagi orang yang melihat Ginny menerima tamu berpiama aneh di rumahnya, cepat-cepat ia mengajak semua untuk segera masuk.

"Kita bahas di dalam," ajak Ginny.

Ron dan Harry mengikuti Ginny masuk dengan langkah ketakutan. Harry sedikit risi mendapati gadis yang dikira Ginny tadi kini menatapnya tak berkedip dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Dia tadi memanggilku.. Dad? Kalau begitu aku ayahnya. Dan dia tadi memanggil Ginny dewasa Mom. Jadi, suami Ginny adalah.. aku?" batin Harry tak percaya.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **#**

Masih belum apa-apa, masih ada chapter-chapter lain untuk menyambut bulan puasa tahun ini.

Oh, ya. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa, ya, teman-teman.

Anne tunggu review kalian! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	2. Sembunyi!

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne datang lagi dengan chapter ke 2, nih. Ron dan Harry muda lagi bingung mau disembunyikan di mana. Lah, kenapa disembunyikan?

 **#**

 **Mitsuka sakurai** : aduhh, Anne jadi malu. Terima kasih, ya. Ikuti terus ceritanya! ^_^

 **Novy fajriati** : Yups, lanjut! Thanks :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15** : iya, belum kelihatan soalnya masih awal. Kira-kira di chapter 3 mulai jelas masalahnya. Ikuti terus sampai akhir, ya. Thanks :)

 **Kiru Kirua** :hohoho! *nggak tahu komentar apa* hehehe.. ikuti terus ceritanya, ya! Thanks :)

 **#**

Yuk, langsung saja, ya! Tak perlu lama-lama!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Ruang tamu jadi persinggahan sementara Ron dan Harry dari masa lalu. Satu hal yang sejenak jadi hantu di kepala mereka, mengapa mereka bisa terjebak di sini?

"Jadi—" tanya Ginny membuka, namun segera terhenti saat melihat Harry muda yang terpaku pada sesuatu di tembok dekat piano. "Wow!" sahut Ron muda.

Ginny paham dengan ekspresi wajah dua anak remaja itu saat melihat foto pernikahan Harry dan Ginny. "Suatu saat kalian akan mengerti. Terutama kau.. Harry. Ahh aku mau tanya pada kalian,"

Lily datang dengan membawa dua gelas air putih. "Kau paham juga, terima kasih—"

"Lily, uncle," sambung Lily cepat. Paman kecilnya itu belum mengenalnya.

Harry ikut menenggak airnya habis. "Terima kasih.. Lily," kata Harry sopan.

"Sama-sama, Dad. Jangan sungkan," jawab Lily girang. Ada rasa berbeda saat Lily menatap Harry muda. Lily terpukau.

"Mom," bisik Lily pada Ginny, "pantas kau dulu tergila-gila dengan Dad. Dad muda manis sekali, Mom!" katanya sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Ginny mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Lily, "jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan ayahmu sendiri, nak?" Ginny melempar tatapan mematikan pada putrinya. "Apa aku sudah gila cemburu dengan anakku sendiri?!" batin Ginny.

"Ahh.. ya, kalian berdua apa masih di Hogwarts?"

"I-iya, kami di tahun ke 6," jawab Harry gugup.

Dari arah dapur keluar seorang anak laki-laki yang hampir seumuran dengan Harry dan Ron muda. Al mengelap tangannya yang basah sambil berteriak, "ada tamu, ya, Mom? Temannya James?"

"Ahh bukan, Al. Lihatlah sendiri!"

"Al?" tanya Harry dan Ron kompak. Siapa lagi Al? Perasaan Harry makin tak karuan. Ia kembali menebak kalau suara tadi adalah anaknya yang lain.

Al membenarkan kaus biru langitnya yang terlingkis hingga siku. Ada bercak-bercak merah saus tomat terciprat di sekitar dadanya. "Kau tak pakai apron lagi?" suara Ginny meninggi.

"Aku terlihat lucu kalau pakai apron, Mom! Oh God! Siapa mereka? Kok mirip—"

"Uncle Ron dan Dad, kan? Memang mereka, Al!" sela Lily mencoba menjelaskan siapa tamu mereka pagi ini. Wajah Lily masih kesemsem dengan rupa ayahnya yang masih sangat muda.

Sekarang ada tiga orang yang kompak menatap Harry dan Ron muda secara tajam. Sama seperti Lily, Al mengamati sang ayah dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar mirip aku, Dad!"

"Lebih tepatnya kau yang mirip ayahmy, Al," koreksi Ginny.

"Luar biasa!" kata Ron, "kita terjebak di masa depan, Harry. Dan kita sekarag ada di rumahmu! Lalu, bagaimana dengan rumahku, sist?" tanya Ron serba salah. Bagaimana pun juga, wanita dewasa itu adalah adiknya.

"Rumahmu dan Hermione sedikit lebih jauh dari sini. Tapi kalian sedang tak ada di rumah. Kalian bersama Rose dan Hugo sedang ke Australia—"

Ginny sontak menghentikan penjelasannya saat suara deru mobil mulai memasuki rumah. Harry dan James datang. "Mom, apa ini baik saat Dad melihat mereka? Aku takut ada efek buruk saat kedua tubuh yang sama saling bertemu, I mean Dad muda melihat Dad dewasa?" Al mulai berspekulasi negatif.

"Maksudmu bisa saja Dad akan hilang karena melihat dirinya sendiri yang dari masa lalu?" tanya Lily memperjelas.

Al mengangguk, "kira-kira seperti itu," jawab Al singkat.

"Kalian benar juga. Kita tak bisa ambil risiko. Berarti—" Ginny berdiri dari bangkunya panik. Harry dan Ron muda malah diam saja tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

Lily berseru, "sembunyi saja," katanya.

"Brilian! Sebaiknya kalian masuk ke kam—"

"Jangan kamarku, Mom! Beberapa barang-barang Dad ada di kamarku, aku takut sebentar lagi Dad akan mengambilnya sendiri," Al takut ayahnya akan kembali ke kamarnya karena beberapa berkas-berkas Auror Harry disimpan sementara di kamar Al.

Ginny mengalihkan pandangan pada Lily, "boleh, Mom. Boleh kok!" kata Lily dengan senang hati

"Tidak, Lily! Lebih baik mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Mom dulu. Itu lebih aman!"

Dua suara saling berargumen pelan-pelan masuk ke dalam rumah. "Lihat saja, Dad, pasti mereka akan suka dengan mie instan baru itu,"

"Mereka akan suka. Tapi kalau Lily sampai sakit perut, kau yang harus buatkan ramuannya,"

Ayah dan anak saling adu pendapat karena masalah mie instan baru dengan rasa pedas yang jadi favorite keluarga mereka. Tapi sayangnya, si bungsu sedang dilarang untuk makan makanan pedas karena perutnya yang akan cepat terganggu karena reaksi pedas yang tak bisa diterima.

James sengaja membeli mie instan super pedas itu untuk menggoda Lily agar memakannya. "Lily paling suka dengan mie pedas. Tapi ingat! Jangan sekali-kali ajak Lily makan. Kalian akan berurusan dengan Mom kalau Lily sampai pingsan karena sakit perut!" ancam Ginny saat Lily masuk St. Mungo karena pingsan perutnya tak kuat menahan pedas.

"Dan kau sekarang mau cari mati, James?" tanya Harry pada putra tertuanya.

"Cari kesenangan, Dad. Itu beda!" James bahagia. Saatnya ia memulai aksi jahilnya pada Lily.

Pintu rumah terbuka diiringi suara teriakan, "kami pulang!" dari Harry dan James bersamaan.

"Tak ada jawaban? Kemana merek semua?" kata James pelan.

"Hai, James, Dad! Mana rotinya?" Al muncul mendadak dari pintu dapur. Menagih sesuatu yang sempat ia pesankan sebelum kakak dan ayahnya pergi ke minimarket.

Harry meletakkan kantung belanjaan di atas meja pantry. "Kalian bereskan isinya, Dad ke atas dulu. Ahh di mana Mom dan Lily, Al?" Harry berjalan menuju tangga utama.

"Ahh, Lily di halaman belakang, kalau Mom—" tak ada gunanya Al mengatakan keberadaan sang ibu, Harry sudah terlanjur naik ke lantai dua.

"Gawat! James, kau tahu Dad mau ke mana?" tanya Al datar-datar.

James rupanya melihat gelagat aneh dari Al, "kayaknya, sih, Dad mau ambil berkas. Entahlah, tadi di jalan Dad ditelepon teman kerjanya," jawab James sambil memainkan permen karet yang baru dibelikan ayahnya. Ia membaginya satu dengan Al dan menyisakan satu lagi untuk Lily.

"Ditelepon? Berarti bukan urusan Auror, dong?"

"Ya, iyalah. Yang aku dengar tadi yang telepon seperti Mr. Jing. Mungkin masalah pabrik,"

Dess, rasa panas menyerang dada Al tiba-tiba. Jika ayahnya akan mengambil berkas Auror, ia akan masuk ke kamar Al karena barang-barang ayahnya ada di kamarnya. Tapi ini—

"Berarti Dad mau masuk ke ruang kerjanya,"

"Atau ke ruang kerja Mom," potong James. Ia membuat balon dari permen karet yang ia kunyah sesekali. "Beberapa urusan pabrik Dad, Mom lebih banyak ikut handle juga, kan?"

Benar sekali. Sekarang Al hanya bisa pasrah dan terduduk lemas.

* * *

Di dalam ruang kerja Ginny, Harry dan Ron muda hanya bisa duduk pasrah sambil meremas ujung piama masing-masing. Ginny masih mondar-mandir pusing memikirkan apa dampak negatif jika suaminya tahu ada dirinya datang dari masa lalu.

"Sekarang, kita mau apa?" Ron stres juga.

"Kalian tetap di sini sampai semuanya aman. Aku akan urus Harry sebentar lagi,"

"Aku?" tunjuk Harry muda pada dirinya.

"Bukan kau, Harry dewasa,"

Saat mereka berusaha mencari cara untuk bersembunyi, gagang pintu perlahan bergerak. "Oh no!" kata Ginny.

"Sayang, kau di dalam?" Harry mengetuk pintu sambil menggerak-gerakkan gagang pintu sekiranya bisa terbuka.

Ginny terdiam, ia harus segera menyembunyikan Ron dan Harry muda cepat-cepat. "Ahh i-iya. Aku di dalam. Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Ginny balik gugup setengah mati.

Harry muda sampai hampir tersedak liurnya sendiri saat Harry dan Ginny dewasa saling memanggil dengan kata 'sayang'. "Begitukah aku?" batinnya

"Oh syukurlah, aku kira kau keluar. Kenapa kamu kunci pintunya. Aku mau mengambil berkas pabrik di dalam," kata Harry dewasa.

"Berkas pabrik? Ahh sebentar ya—"

Mata Ginny menemukan celah cukup luas di samping rak untuk bisa dijadikan tempat bersembunyi dua orang berpiama itu. "Kalian bersembunyi di sana, cepat!" pinta Ginny berbisik.

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali. Kau tak apa?" panggil Harry dewasa sekali lagi.

"I-ya. Baik-baik saja, kok," Ginny gelagapan.

"Tapi kenapa kau terdengar gugup sekali? Ada yang bisa aku bantu"

Ginny melirik kedua remaja yang siap bersembunyi, "ahh ini.. pengait braku lepas,"

Ron melotot mendengar alasan aneh yang Ginny dewasa katakan. "Alasan itu yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalaku," bisik Ginny pada Harry dan Ron muda. Ginny sendiri tak percaya mengapa alasan pengait bra lepas yang tiba-tiba terpikir cukup logis di kepalanya.

"Ahh aku kira apa," kata Harry sedikit pelan, "kalau begitu buka pintunya, aku bantu pasangkan," pinta Harry pelan.

Masalah makin parah, Ginny memutar otak kembali untuk mencari alasan yang lain. "Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku sedang bu-buka baju, aku malu!" Ginny menepuk jidatnya menyesal. Kenapa alasan yang diambilnya semakin aneh?

"Aduhh, sayang. Kenapa harus malu, aku sudah melihat semuanya, kan?" kata Harry dewasa sambil tertawa.

Mereka bertiga tak bisa berkomentar saat mendengar penuturan Harry dewasa tadi. Ron serta merta menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan mematikan. "Ron, aku yang di sana sudah dewasa! Aku tak pernah melakukan apapun pada Ginny!" bisik Harry muda pelan sekali. Yah walapun Harry muda menyadari mulai ada perasaan dengan Ginny di masa mereka.

"Oke.. oke.. sudah kok, sebentar aku bukakan," Ginny pelan-pelan memutar kunci pintu. Menurunkan engsel gagang pintu dan menariknya pelan. Harry tersenyum melihatnya muncul dari dalam ruang kerja.

Pandangan Harry tertuju pada badan Ginny yang ia pikir sudah rapi, "hampir saja aku dobrak pintunya," Harry lantas masuk sesaat setelah mengecup mulut Ginny. Harry dan Ron muda menelan ludahnya susah payah. Pemandangan di depannya itu sangat berbeda dengan di masa mereka.

"Di mana ya berkasnya?" Harry membolak-balik tumpukan map di meja. kemudian beralih ke rah buku.

Hampir saja Harry berdiri di dekat sela tempat Ron dan Harry muda bersembunyi. Ginny cepat-cepat berdiri di dekat sela untuk menghalangi Harry bergerak lebih jauh. "Biar aku bantu," pinta Ginny terlihat sangat gugup.

Ginny memang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi jangan salah. Suaminya itu salah satu orang yang selalu tahu jika istrinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Sayang—" panggil Harry sambil menghadap Ginny, ia menarik dagu Ginny untuk menatapnya lekat. "Kau lupa, ya, apa pekerjaan suamimu?" lanjut Harry.

"Tentu saja, bapak kepala Auror!" jawab Ginny penuh ketakutan.

"Dan kau tak lupa, kan. Kalau pekerjaanku itu salah satunya adalah mengetahui keberadaan penyihir di tempat persembunyian mereka. Bahkan sering kali, aku tahu siapa saja yang mencoba menghalangi mereka untuk diketahui,"

Penjelasan Harry sederhana namun menusuk bagi Ginny. Begitupula Ron dan Harry muda yang bersembunyi. Ya, mereka paham dengan maksud penjelasan Harry tadi.

Harry berjalan mendekati sela rak untuk mencari tahu siapa yang ada di balik sana. "Maaf, sayang. Tapi aku harus tahu," kata Harry tegas. Ia semakin mendekat, sampai sosok dua orang remaja sedang duduk menekuk lutut ketakutan.

"Jangan!" pekik Ginny. Namun sayang, sudah terlambat.

Dua remaja berpiama itu lantas menatap Harry sayu. "Oh.. syukurlah. Kau tak apa, sayang," Ginny menghambur ke tubuh Harry dan memeluknya lega. Suaminya itu tak apa-apa saat melihat dirinya sendiri sedang meringkuk bersembunyi bersama sosok lain yang sangat mereka kenal, dan pastinya..

dalam keadaan masih muda.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Yeay chapter 2 sudah tuntas. Konflik mulai muncul. Masalah sudah mulai ada.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mampir membaca. Cerita ini akan terus berjalan menemani hari libur kalian setiap harinya (Insha Allah). Ditunggu review kalian, ya. Biar Anne tambah semangat nulisnya :)

 **Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya Ron dan Harry muda terperangkap di masa depan?**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**

Thanks.

 **Anne x**


	3. Ingat-ingat!

**_Hai.. hai. everyone!_**

Clingg.. Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter ke 3-nya.

 _ **Ron dan Harry muda mulai dibantu keluarga Harry dewasa menemukan cara mengembalikan mereka ke masa lalu dengan menggali ingatan mereka sebelum datang di masa depan. Bagaimana hasilnya?**_

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : wah terima kasih, Agatha :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15** : yups, aku usahain setiap hari update. Semoga mulai paham ya di chapter ini. Thanks :)

 **Mitsuka sakurai** : hehehe.. aku sendiri nulisnya sampai mikir, kenapa alasan Ginny itu yang kepikiran di kepala, ya? Hehehe. Thanks ya :)

 **Kiru kirua** : iya, sejak di ff pertama aku berusaha konsisten update chapter setiap hari. Paling lama telat nggak update next chapter 2-3 harian. Kayaknya mau aku buat panjang entah sampai 10 chapter, tapi masih mungkin. Ya diikuti aja terus. Terima kasih, ya :)

Oke, langsung saja deh.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Satu stel pakaian Al dan satu stel pakaian James dihadapkan pada Harry dan Ron muda tanpa penjelasan. Harry meminta dua putranya itu untuk meminjamkan pakaian mereka untuk ayah dan paman muda mereka yang tak membawa pakaian lain selain piama yang dipakai.

"Kalian tak mau, kan, kalau ada orang lain datang dan melihat mereka masih pakai piama di siang hari?" Harry memberikan pengertian pada James dan Al untuk mau meminjamkan pakaian.

Tanpa harus menunggu persetujuan keduanya, Ginny lebih dulu mengeluarkan pakaian putra-putranya untuk ia cocokkan dengan tubuh Harry dan Ron muda. "Terserah Mom, deh," kata James pasrah saja saat Ginny mengambil kaus dan celana jinsnya.

Kalau disamakan, postur tubuh Al dan Harry muda hampir sama. Tapi untuk James dan Ron muda hanya selisih tinggi saja yang tak begitu jauh.

"Pakai punyaku saja, uncle kecil. mungkin celananya akan sedikit lebih pendek. Lumayanlah, daripada kau pakai celana Al, akan terlihat seperti orang kebanjiran karena celana Al tak akan sampai menyentuh mata kakimu, uncle," ucap James pada Ron muda. Secara tak langsung Al paham kalau kakaknya itu sedang menyindir.

Al mendengus sambil berkata, "bilang saja kalau aku pendek, James," katanya.

"Jadi untuk kau, Harry— muda— kau pakai pakaian Al saja. Sepertinya muat," kata Ginny menyerahkan kaus dan celana panjang milik Al. Di sisinya Al tampak senang melihat ayahnya yang akan tampak seperti kembarannya saat memakai pakaian itu.

"Oke, akan kami pakai," Harry muda mengambil pakaian untuknya dari atas meja.

Bukannya masuk dalam kamar Al atau James untuk berganti pakaian, Ron sudah hampir menurunkan celana piamanya di tempat.

"Aaagggghhh!" Lily berbalik badan sambil menutup wajahnya pada dada Harry dewasa yang kebetulan berdiri di belakangnya. Harry sigap memeluk putrinya yang syok hampir melihat pamannya membuka pakaian.

Ginny menepuk jidatnya. "Kebiasaan! Ganti di kamar Al atau James, Ron! Kau hampir saja buat Lily pingsan!" teriak Ginny mulai naik darah. Samar-samar Ginny mendengar Ron sempat bergumam,

"Bloody hell, semakin tua dia semakin garang seperti Mom. Semoga kau betah dewasa nanti, Harry," kata Ron muda sambil mengajak Harry muda menaiki tangga ke lantai dua.

"Aku mendengarmu, Brother!" seru Ginny masih memanas.

Di belakangnya James dan Al sudah terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya tak kuasa melihat ekspresi ibu mereka yang hobi sekali marah-marah dan berteriak. Begitu pula Lily dan Harry, mereka sampai berpelukkan untuk menutupi tawa mereka dari Ginny.

Saat Ginny akan pergi ke dapur, Harry sempat berbisik padanya, "aku betah, kok, sayang. Malah makin cinta karena teriakkanmu itu," bisik Harry sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Potter," balas Ginny dengan mata memicing tajam.

* * *

Pukul 10, anak-anak bersama Ron dan Harry muda menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan rumah. Harry sengaja membangun perpustakaan di antara ruang kerjanya dan Ginny dengan banyak pertimbangan. Sebenarnya fungsi ruangan itu hanyalah untuk menyimpan koleksi buku-buku atau arsip-arsip pekerja mereka yang tak sedikit. Pasalnya Harry dan Ginny sendiri memiliki usaha pabrik besi di dunia Muggle yang mereka rintis bersama sejak awal menikah, selain pekerjaan utama masing-masing seperti Harry dengan tugas Aurornya dan Ginny yang aktif sebagai reporter koresponden olahraga Daily Prophet.

Namun lambat laun, kebiasaan anak-anak mereka —khusunya Al— membaca buku cukup tinggi sejak kecil, Harry menambah fungsi ruang itu sebagai tempat menyimpan buku-buku tentang sihir maupun buku-buku Muggle yang mereka koleksi.

Harry dan Ginny masuk sambil menanyakan perihal cara mengembalikan dua orang masa lalu itu. "Kalian benar-benar tak ingat mengapa kalian sampai bisa datang kemari?" Ginny membuka buku dongeng Muggle yang dulu sering ia bacakan untuk James saat masih balita.

"Terakhir yang kami ingat hanya.. kami akan pergi tidur. Itu saja," kata Harry muda.

"Itulah mengapa kami pakai piama saat datang kemari," lanjut Ron.

Di samping Ginny, Harry dewasa seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Aku sudah mengingat segala sesuatu yang terjadi di tahun keenamku dengan Ron dulu, tapi.. aku tak mengingat apa-apa kalau aku pernah pergi ke masa yang berbeda,"

James, Al, dan Lily rupanya sedang sibuk sendiri perang pukul buku akibat James sengaja mengagetkan Al dan Lily yang asik membaca serius. "Kalian bisa diam apa tidak?!" teriak Ginny langsung menghentikan semua aktifitas ketiga Potter cilik sambil bersorak bersama, "yes, Mom!"

"Bagus!" jawab Ginny.

Kedua Harry sampai saling melempar pandangan, "nanti kau akan menikmati teriakkannya setiap hari, ini menyenangkan," bisik Harry dewasa pada Harry muda.

"Perjalanan menembus waktu pasti ada portal yang mengirimnya. Dan masalahnya sekarang, kalian sendiri datang kemari tanpa membawa apa-apa yang dapat dijadikan media kalian masuk ke masa depan," Al datang dan langsung duduk di samping Harry muda.

"Benar-benar seperti kembar," bisik Ginny tak percaya melihat putranya begitu mirip dengan suaminya saat muda.

"Maksudmu, Al?" perjelas Ron.

Al menyamankan duduknya siap menjelaskan namun James datang langsung mengabil alih, "begini, uncle kecil. Maksud Al itu apakah kalian ingat terakhir sebelum datang kemari, kalian sempat bermain-main dengan benda yang memungkinkan mengantarkan kalian datang ke masa depan?" kata James. Ia membolak balik buku bersampul tebal yang tak sengaja sejak tadi ia buat mainan.

"Buku jangan dilempar-lempar kalau tak dibaca, James!"

"Hehehe, iya Mom. Aku kembalikan sebentar lagi, toh aku juga tak bisa membacanya. Ini buku pelajaran rune kuno," James kembali berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia gunakan bermaian. "Mom dan Dad dulu ikut kelas rune kuno, ya? Kalau aku tak akan, pelajaran itu memusingkan," teriak James dari balik rak.

"Kau ikut rune kuno dulu?" tanya Harry dewasa pada istrinya.

"Tidak, Harry. Mungkin buku itu milik salah satu temanku—"

Duss! Suara perapian di lantai bawah terdengar cukup keras. Lily yang lebih dekat dengan pintu perpustakaan diminta Harry untuk melihat keluar. "Mereka datang, Dad!" kata Lily. Al lebih dulu berlari keluar perpustakaan dengan senyum mengembang.

"Ah, mereka memang tepat waktu sekali," kata Harry bangkit dari duduknya diikuti yang lain. terutama Ron dan Harry muda yang sedari tadi seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Rune kuno?" kata Harry muda hampir seperti berbisik tak jelas. Ia mengulang-ulangi kata itu sampai keluar perpustakaan.

Ron menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Harry yang tak berkonsentrasi berjalan mengaduh sakit karena badannya terantuk tubuh Ron di depannya mendadak. "Kira-kira dong kalau mau berhenti," kata Harry muda.

"Maaf, Harry. Oh rasanya tak enak sekali memanggil orang lain dengan nama sendiri," kata Harry dewasa menyadari tingkahnya. "Aku juga dirimu, Harry. Bukan orang lain," gerutu Harry muda tak suka.

"Jadi, ada tamu di bawah yang salah satunya.. sangat kalian kenal. Kalau kalian bertemu mereka, aku harap kalian tak bertingkah aneh-aneh, karena mereka sudah berubah daripada saat di jamanku dulu— jaman kalian," jelas Harry dewasa singkat. Berharap kedua remaja di depannya itu mampu mengendalikan emosi mereka saat bertemu tamunya hari ini.

Dirasa cukup, Harry dewasa beserta yang lain keluar dari perpustakaan bersama. Suara Al sudah bercengkrama dengan girang sambil sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. "Bloody hell!" suara Ron seperti tercekat saat melihat siapa sebenarnya tamu Harry.

"Siapa, Ron? Kau melihat tamu Harry seperti melihat hantu," Harry dan Ron muda masih terdiam di ujung tangga atas. Tubuh Ron sampai tak mau bergerak kembali karena melihat seseorang di bawah sana.

Ron menatap Harry dengan wajah syoknya, "ini lebih mencengangkan daripada melihat hantu, Harry!" Ron lantas menujuk seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang berkepang kecil panjang sampai punggungnya.

Karena tak jelas siapa itu, Harry berniat turun untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Suara Harry dewasa sepertinya sangat akrab dengan dua tamunya itu. mereka saling tertawa bersama saling berbagi cerita. "Harry! Dia itu—" tahan Ron dari atas.

"Mereka tak melarang kita untuk turun, kan?" elak Harry muda.

Suara langkah kaki Harry menuruni tangga membuat pria berambut kepang itu melihat ke arah tangga cepat-cepat, "Harry, kau tak pernah cerita kalau Al punya kembaran?"

"Hah?!" tanya Harry dewasa tak mengerti. Iris hijaunya mengikuti arah pandang Draco ke sudut rumah. Harry muda berdiri di sana.

"Draco Malfoy!" jelas Ron ikut turun dan mendekati Harry muda di ujung tangga.

Menyadari ada keanehan saat muncul Ron yang masih sangat muda, saatnya Harry dewasa harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Oh, Draco dia bukan kembaran Al ataupun kembaran Ron. Tapi mereka adalah.. aku dan Ron dari masa lalu," tutur Harry.

Scorpius yang ikut datang bersama Draco menarik badan Al sembari berbisik, "kau sangat mirip dengan ayahmu saat masih muda, Al," katanya.

"Aku saja sampai tak percaya saat tadi pagi aku memberikan bajuku untuk dipakai Dad kecil. Pas dan sangat mirip denganku,"

"Kalian seperti anak kembar," balas Scorpius lagi.

Mereka semua akhirnya duduk bersama di ruang tamu. Hanya para orang tua beserta Ron dan Harry muda saja yang berkumpul. Para anak-anak sudah asik dengan tanding video game di ruang tengah.

"Kau semakin botak, Malfoy!" Ron sudah tak tahan mengomentari diri Draco yang sudah berusia kepala empat. Ginny yang ada di dekat Ron tak kuasa menahan cobitannya untuk menghentikan kakaknya itu lebih banyak berkomentar.

Draco tersenyum, "haruskah aku membalasmu dengan mengatakan balik kalau.. 40 tahun memang membuat perutmu semakin buncit, Weasley! Ahh apakah dia sudah bertemu dengan dirinya sekarang, Harry?" tanya Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan Harry dewasa.

"Mereka sedang ke Australia, Draco. Kau lupa?" balas Harry datar.

Suasana jadi terkesan canggung satu sama lain, berbeda dengan para anak yang asik bermain.

"Hei, kids. Apa kalian tak mau camilan? Lily, kau ambilkan camilan yang Dad belikan tadi untuk kakak-kakakmu," Harry coba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak berinteraksi anak-anak.

Mendapat persetujuan dari ketiga anak laki-laki, Lily segera berlari ke dapur untuk membawakan makanan kecil untuk mereka semua.

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kalian untuk membawa mereka kembali?" Draco menerima sekotak makanan kecil yang diserahkan Lily. "Terima kasih, Lils," katanya.

"Sama-sama, Uncle Draco," balas Lily sopan. Sisa makanan yang ia bawa langsung di letakkan di dekat James, Al, dan Scorpius yang sedang bertanding permainan bola dari video game.

Harry muda tampak senang melihat perubahan dari seorang Draco Malfoy, musuhnya di Hogwarts. Di depannya sekarang, Draco tampak jauh lebih tenang. Pembawaannya santai bahkan dengan anak kecil seperti Lily, sikapnya sangat ramah. Jauh berbeda dengan Draco di masanya.

"Kami masih mencari cara untuk membantu mereka kembali. Mungkin aku akan mencoba menghubungi orang-orang yang paham dengan portal waktu di Kementrian," tutur Harry.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, jangan sungkan-sungkan, Harry. Kalau aku bisa, aku akan bantu," ujar Draco sangat bersahabat.

* * *

Draco dan Harry dewasa sedang ada urusan di dunia Muggle, sehingga Scorpius lebih memilih untuk ikut agar bisa bermain dengan para Potter junior. Ginny sendiri masih ada urusan dengan naskah-naskah tulisannya di Daily Prophet sehingga tak bisa menemani para anak.

"Aku harap kalian bisa menjaga mereka semua selagi aku di atas," pesan Ginny sebelum meninggalkan Harry dan Ron muda bersama anak-anak lain.

Dengan sedikit canggung Ron dan Harry muda mendekat ke sekumpulan anak yang asik berteriak karena bermain video game. "Ah, kita kekuragan satu orang untuk bermain ganda. Uncle Harry atau Uncle Ron bermainlah dengan kami," ajak Scorpius menyerahkan satu stik play station.

"Dia mirip sekali dengan si ferret itu," bisik Ron.

"Ah, main? Ron, kau suka bermain perang-perangan, kan?" kata Harry mengalihkan perkataan Ron tadi. "Apa? Aku saja tak tahu itu alat apa, Harry?" balas Ron.

"Nah, kalau begitu Dad kecil saja. Waktu kecil Dad sudah akrab dengan alat-alat Muggle, kan? Pasti Dad kecil mudah kita ajari," James lantas menarik tangan Harry muda untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Ron hanya memandangi sahabatnya yang sudah ahli dengan permainan Muggle bernama video game setelah diajarkan singkat oleh James cara bermainnya. Bahkan Harry muda sangat menguasai jalan permainan tentang strategi perang. Harry muda dan James satu tim, sedangkan Al dan Scorpius bergabung sebagai tim lawan.

"Jiwa-jiwa Aurormu memang sudah nampak sejak muda, Dad kecil. Yess kita menang!" sorak James atas kemenangannya dari tim Al dan Scorpius.

Harry muda bingung dengan perkataan James tadi, "Auror? Aku memang sedang terobsesi menjadi Auror," katanya.

"Lahh kau, kan, memang Auror, Dad kecil. Bahkan kau diangkat menjadi kepala Auror termuda sepanjang sejarah," James segera memulai permainan baru dari awal. Al dan Scorpius tidak terima mereka dikalahkan.

Harry hanya mampu terdiam mendapati kenyataan dirinya di saat dewasa bekerja sebagai Auror yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia bahkan jadi kepala Auror.

"Hei, uncle," panggil Lily pada Ron yang hanya diam saja, "duduk sini, jangan berdiri saja," Lily menepuk-nepuk sisi kursi piano yang didudukinya.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Ginny," kata Ron terkesima, "tapi bibir dan hidungmu seperti Harry. Ahh senyummu juga seperti ayahmu," lanjutnya.

Lily tersenyum sambil kembali bermain piano, "semua orang juga berkata begitu, uncle,"

"Hem.. kau pandai juga bermain piano, Lily,"

"Ah tidak juga. Masih butuh berlatih lagi," Lily memainkan satu lagu ceria yang membuat jemarinya menari lentik. "Oh, ya, sejak kemarin aku belum menanyakan ini kepada ayahmu," Ron sedikit canggung ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang dirinya.

"Memangnya apa, uncle?"

"Ahh bagaimana ya? Harry dan Ginny bilang kalau aku dewasa sedang ada di Australia dengan keluargaku. Mereka menyebut-nyebut nama Hermione. Apa dia—"

"Aunty Hermione kan istri Uncle. Kalian sekarang sedang di Australia bersama Rosie dan Hugo untuk menjenguk Grandpa dan Grandma Granger. Kata Hugo, sekalian bulan madu kedua kalian, uncle," kata Lily sampai terkikik geli.

Gadis dua belas tahun itu tertawa melihat ekspresi paman kecilnya yang masih tak percaya bahwa di masa depan istrinya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

* * *

"NO!" kata Harry dan Ginny bersamaan menolak permintaan James agar ia bisa tidur satu kamar dengan Al. "Kami masih cinta kedamaian, James," kata Ginny.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun keluarga Potter masih diributkan dengan pembagian tempat tidur untuk Harry dan Ron muda. "Kalian berdua tetap tidur di kamar masing-masing. Dan untuk Harry dan Ron, mungkin mereka bisa tidur berpisah. Satu ikut tidur dengan Al, satu dengan James. Bagaimana, Harry?" kata Ginny bijaksana.

"Itu lebih baik. Jadi lebih baik Ron dengan James, dan Harry dengan Al. Bagaimana?" tawar Harry. Akhirnya mereka setuju dan masuk kamar masing-masing.

Di dalam kamar Al, Harry muda tampak senang melihat kamar putra masa depannya yang tertata rapi. Ia merasa sifat-sifatnya sedikit banyak menurun pada putra keduanya itu.

"Dad, kau tidur sebelah sini, ya," Al memberikan sisi pinggir tempat tidurnya untuk Harry muda. Al sendiri memilih tidur di sisi ranjang yang berdekatan dengan tembok.

Selesai dengan pembagian tempat tidur, keduanya siap dengan posisi terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. "Aku seperti tidur dengan kembaranku," kata Harry pelan.

"Haha.. kau bisa saja, Dad. Tapi memang, sih. Kita seperti anak kembar," Al berbaring miring untuk bisa melihat ayahnya lebih dekat, "aku senang bertemu denganmu di usia muda, Dad,"

"Aku juga," Harry ikut berbaring miring ke arah Al. "Apakah aku jadi ayah yang baik untuk kalian?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja, Dad. Kau menyanyangi Mom dan kami. Bahkan kau menjaga kami semua dengan baik. Kami tak pernah kehilangan kasih sayangmu meski kau sibuk. Ada saja waktu yang kau usahakan di sela-sela kesibukanmu sebagai Auror untuk bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga. Kau ayah yang hebat, Dad. Memangnya kenapa Dad bertanya seperti itu?"

Harry tertegun. Menyadari dirinya dengan pertanyaannya yang aneh, "aku hanya takut tidak menjad kepala keluarga yang baik." Harry kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Berbicara sambil menatap langit-langit, "aku tumbuh di lingkungan yang tak pernah memberiku kasih sayang. Aku dididik keras. Karena itulah aku bingung, apa aku bisa mengurus keluarga dan anak-anak seperti kalian. Sedangkan aku sendiri tak pernah mera—"

Suara napas yang teratur ia sadari sebagai suara Al yang telah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Harry muda mengelus kepala putra masa depannya itu dengan sayang. "Kau juga memiliki rambut acak-acakanku, Al,"

Tak terasa hampir dua jam Harry berbaring tanpa merasakan kantuk sedikitpun. Ia melirik kearah jam dinding. Pukul 2 dini hari. "Aku tak mengantuk sama sekali, kenapa ini?" kata Harry. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengingat sesuatu sebelum ia terjebak di masa depan berharap dapat membantunya untuk merasakan kantuk.

Harry mengingat kembali hari terakhir ia di Hogwarts sebelum bersama Ron ada di rumahnya masa depan. Ia teringat, bersama Ron ia membantu Hermione membuat dreamcatcher sihir yang ia pelajari dari pelajaran rune kuno.

"Rune kuno? Ya, rune kuno!" Harry terbangun dan memilih duduk di sisi ranjang. "Aku ingat sekarang. Ron! Semoga kau belum tidur," ia lantas berlari keluar kamar berniat bertemu Ron.

Harry membuka pintu kamar Al dan tak disangka-sangka, pintu kamar James yang berada di sisi kiri ikut terbuka. Ron ikut keluar. Wajahnya masih tampak segar, tanpa kantuk.

"Harry! Ternyata kau. Hei, ini aneh sekali," Ron mendekat ke Harry dengan langkah berjingkat, takut membangunkan penghuni yang lain, "aku tak pernah merasakan sesegar ini di tengah malam. Kau tahu, kan, aku itu paling mudah tertidur kalau sedang tak melakukan apa-apa di malam hari. Tapi sekarang—"

"Aku juga, Ron. Aku sama sekali tak mengantuk," lanjut Harry diikuti anggukan setuju dari Ron.

"Dan—" Harry tertahan sambil menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "aku rasa aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan semua ini, kita bisa datang ke masa depan. Ron, kau ingat apa yang kita lakukan dengan Hermione sebelum kita ada di sini?" tanya Harry perlahan. Mencoba menggali ingatan Ron sebelum mereka muncul di semak-semak.

Ron terdiam, ia mengingat sesuatu, "kita menemani dia membuat mainan aneh itu. mainan dengan jaring lingkaran. Dreamcatcher, ya dreamcatcher. Buatanku dan buatanmu jelek sekali. Lalu kita mengantungnya di atas tiang ranjang, dan.. oh bloody hell—"

"Iya, Ron. Hermione mengatakan kalau dreamcatcher yang kita buat memiliki kekuatan sihir. Tapi kita membuatnya asal-asalan dan tetap menggantungnya di dekat tempat tidur kita. Itu aktifitas terakhir kita sebelum sampai di sini,"

Jelas sudah. Ron dan Harry muda semakin paham kalau mereka terjebak karena,

"Dreamcatcher sialan!" bentak mereka sampai,

Malam ini, Ron dan Harry hanya bisa terduduk di lantai yang sangat dingin.. tanpa rasa kantuk sedikitpun.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Wahhh.. sudah selesai chater 3nya. Bagimana, teman-teman?**

Kira-kira masih bisa lebih panjang chapternya. tapi Anne nggak bisa kasih janji selesai sampai di chapter berapa. Niatnya masih ada beberapa chapter lagi. Ceritanya masih pengen Anne buat panjang, nih. Bagaimana? Setuju?

Anne tunggu review kalian, ya! Karena seperti biasa, review kalian akan membuat Anne senang! :)

 **Ternyata dreamcatcher buatan mereka sendiri penyebabnya. Setelah tahu penyebab mereka terjebak, bagaimana cara mereka akan kembali?**

 **Ditunggu chapter 4-nya :)**

Thanks,

 **Anne x**


	4. Penangkap Mimpi

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter ke 4. Emm bagaimana puasa kalian, teman-teman? Anne ucapin selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya buat teman-teman yang menjalankannya :)

 **Agatha Gabriella Saputra** : intinya dreamcatcher itu berpengaruh karena ada unsur sihirnya. Kamu juga bisa baca sejarah dreamcather, di internet sudah banyak yang nulis sejarahnya. Bisa lebih jelas di chapter ini dan mungkin di chapter 5 nanti, ya. Thanks :)

 **DiahImbarsiwi15** : yups, Ron dan Harry muda nggak bisa tidur karena efek sihir yang mereka terima. Baca lanjutannya ya. Thanks :)

 **Guest** : iya juga, ya. Selama ini aku masih stuck di keluarga Potter. Kapan-kapan aku buat yang keluarga lain, misalnya keluarga Ron. Thanks sarannya :)

 **Mitsuka sakurai** : setuju dibuat panjang? sippp! thanks ^_^

 **Kiru Kirua** : hehehe memang rada bingung waktu milih genrenya. Aku memang spesialis genre family, thanks ya :)

 **Ninismsafitri** : hemm iya, nih. Wah aku senang kalau kamu senang. Thanks ya :)

Oke, deh. Langsung saja, ya!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Hei, kalian sudah bangun, tapi ini masih pagi sekali? Bagun jam berapa?" Harry turun dari tangga masih dengan piama yang masih melekat di badan.

Ron dan Harry muda sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu berdua dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. "seperti ada masalah? Sebentar—" Harry duduk di sofa tepat di depan Ron dan Harry muda. Harry melihat ada yang benar-benar mereka ingin ungkapkan.

"Begini, sebenarnya.. kami sama sekali tidak tidur sejak semalam," kata Harry memulai.

"Karena kami sama sekali tidak mengantuk," lanjut Ron sangat serius.

Harry dewasa sampai tak jadi menguap dibuatnya. "Semalaman kami duduk di sini sambil membahas tentang—"

"Daddy!" teriak seseorang dari arah tangga. Lily berlari sambil membawa boneka kelincinya sembari memasang wajah bersedih lantas menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

Harry dewasa dengan sayang memberikan pelukan penenang pada putri kecilnya itu. "Ada apa, Lils? Kenapa kamu terbangun?" tanya Harry dewasa sambil mengusap rambut Lily lembut. Tidak ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya seperti isakan tangis yang sangat pelan.

"A-aku mimpi bu-buruk," kata Lily sesenggukan.

Suara 'ow' terdengar lamat-lamat dari mulut Ron dan Harry muda. Rupanya tidak ada yang serius. Lily kembali diserang mimpi buruk. Beberapa hari lalu, Lily juga sering terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Terkadang, jika saking takutnya Lily bisa sampai berlari dari kamarnya dan memaksa masuk ke kamar orang tuanya.

Meski sudah berusia 12 tahun, Lily masih terbilang sangat manja. Ditambah lagi postur tubuhnya yang kecil, ia tampak seperti anak berusia 8-9 tahunan.

"Tak ada apa-apa, sayang. Kau masih mengantuk? Ini masih jam setengah empat,"

Lily mengangguk. "Kalau begitu tidurlah kembali. Tidur sama Mom di kamar, Dad masih mau menemani mereka," pinta Harry sangat lembut. Namun Lily yang duduk dipangkuannya masih memeluk Harry dewasa dengan erat. Tak mau lepas

"Tidurlah, Lily. Mom akan menjagamu," rayu Harry muda ikut menenangkan. Ia pikir, Lily juga putrinya, jadi apa salahnya untuk ikut berusaha agar gadis itu mau kembali tidur.

Sekali rayuan penutup Harry dewasa, Lily mengecup pipi sang ayah lalu berkata, "dreamcatcher itu tak berfungsi, Dad. Penjualnya bohong. Dah, Dad!" kemudian ia sudah bergegas naik dan menghilang masuk ke kamar orang tuanya.

"Dreamcatcher?" tanya Ron dan Harry muda hampir bersamaan. "Tadi Lily bilang dreamcatcher?" ulang Ron.

"I-iya, memang kenapa? Dia bilang dreamcatcher yang beberapa hari lalu aku belikan tidak berfungsi padany— hei, Ron! Kau mau kemana?"

Belum tuntas Harry dewasa menjelaskan perkara dreamcatcher Lily, Ron tak tahan untuk mencari tahunya sendiri ke atas. Tepatnya ke kamar Lily. "Hei, kenapa kau ikut?"

"Sebaiknya kau juga ikut kami, Mr. Potter!" kata Harry muda serius.

"Hah? Beraninya kau ketus dengan orang yang lebih tua," balas Harry dewasa marah.

Tepat di anak tangga ke delepan, Harry muda berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "meskipun kau lebih tua, kau tetaplah diriku,"

* * *

Kamar dengan nuansa merah muda dan putih sangat menyiratkan bahwa ruangan itu dikuasai oleh anak perempuan. Ya, kamar Lily tak ubahnya kamar anak-anak perempuan lain yang sama-sama suka boneka dan segala yang berbau cantik.

Di sekeliling temboknya terpasang foto-foto Lily bersama saudara dan orang tuanya. pada sebagian sudut tembok tergambar siluet hitam ranting pohon yang sedikit menyisakan daun di beberapa tangkainya, ditambah lagi beberapa gambar burung yang bertengger cantik meski hanya berbentuk lekukan saja.

"Kau menggambari tembok kamar Lily, Harry?"

"Itu wall sticker, Harry muda. Sudah ada di pasaran. Tinggal tempel. Lily sendiri yang memilih," terang Harry dewasa. Ia melipat kedua tangannya malas di depan dada sambil mengamati Ron dan Harry muda mencari apa yang mereka butuhkan di kamar putrinya itu.

Tangan Ron meraih sesuatu yang tergantung di atas headboard ranjang Lily. "Ini baru bagus!" kata Ron pelan.

"Lily membuatnya sendiri?" Ron menunjukkan dreamcatcher berwarna coklat dengan motif jaring yang rumit. Di sekeliling ringnya terdapat aksen vintage dengan penambahan manik-manik dari kayu yang mengikat tiga buah tali berumbai bulu sintetis berwarna hitam kombinasi coklat.

Harry dewasa mendekat, mengingat kembali benda cantik yang diambil Ron. "Bukan, aku membelinya saat bersama Lily datang ke pameran seni. Aku terpaksa membelinya karena Lily dipengaruhi pembelinya tentang kegunaan dreamcatcher itu," kata Harry dewasa.

"Beberapa hari ini, Lily suka sekali mimpi buruk. Dan saat di pameran, ada salah satu stan yang menjual kerajinan tangan berbahan dasar kayu. Saat kami datang ke sana, Lily tertarik dengan dreamcatcher itu. Sampai akhirnya si penjual mendekati Lily dan menjelaskan segala macam cerita tentang kerajinan itu. Salah satunya tentang fungsinya, sebagai.. penangkap mimpi,"

Pandangan ketiganya langsung tertuju pada dreamcatcher yang dibawa Ron. Tiga rumbai bulu yang menggantung di bawahnya tampak bergerak-gerak seiring angin yang masuk melalui jendela kamar Lily.

"Penangkap mimpi?" ulang Ron.

"Iya, penyaring mimpi. Entahlah, namun kata si penjual itu hanya mitos. Hanya sejarah yang dibicarakan dari generasi ke generasi. Untuk benar atau tidaknya, aku tak tahu," Harry dewasa sudah duduk di ranjang Lily, sedangkan Harry dan Ron muda lebih memilih berdiri di dekat jendela.

Sebentar lagi matahari mulai nampak.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan dreamcatcher ini?"

"Harry, apa kau ingat saat di tahun ke enam kau pernah membuat benda seperti ini denganku?" Ron muda coba memancing ingatan Harry dewasa yang tampak belum paham arah pembicaraan mereka pagi buta ini.

Tangannya meraih bulu-bulu dari dreamcather yang ia beli dulu untuk Lily, "memang ada yang aku ingat, aku dan kau pernah membantu Hermione membuat dreamcatcher seharian, tapi hasilnya.. jelek sekali," cerita Harry dewasa sampai tertawa. Ia mengingat kejadian puluhan tahun lalu.

Saat di tahun ke enam, Harry dan Ron sampai rela tak makan siang demi menyelesaikan dreamcatcher yang mereka buat dengan intruksi Hermione. "Aku sampai takut-takut karena dreamcatcher yang sedang kita buat ada unsur sihirnya, bukankah begitu?" lanjut Harry dewasa dengan wajah berbinar. Bak mendapat energi tambahan, ia sudah tak mengantuk lagi.

"Yeah, dan kejadian itu terakhir kali sebelum kami datang kemari," lanjut Ron.

"Apa kau ingat, kau dan Ron sempat mengantungnya di atas ranjang saat malam hari?" tanya Harry muda lagi.

Harry dewasa mengangguk, "ya benar, dan saat itu—"

"Kau dan Ron tak bangun lebih dari satu hari," Ginny, James, Al, dan Lily rupanya sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar, "kami semua sampai panik karena kau dan Ron tak bangun-bangun. Dulu kami kira kalian mati," kata Ginny.

Ketiga anak langsung memaksa masuk mendahului Ginny yang tak bergerak di depan pintu.

"Berarti, Dad kecil dan Uncle Ron kecil bisa ke sini karena dreamcatcher buatan kalian," James ikut naik ke atas ranjang di sisi ayahnya. Tanganya sudah jahil mengacak-acak boneka Lily di sisi ranjang.

Lily melotot tak suka, berharap ayahnya bisa menghentikan kakak itu. "Duduk, James!" tegur Harry dewasa.

"Kalau menurut cerita Mom, Dad dan Uncle Ron sampai tak bangun lebih dari satu hari.. itu artinya kalian ini datang dengan perantara media mimpi. Karena di masa lalu, kalian masih dalam kondisi tidur. Ini juga mengapa Dad dan Uncle tak merasa mengantuk sama sekali. Karena sebenarnya kalian memang sedang tidur," kata Al menganalisis.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan dreamcatcher itu, Al?" Ginny menengahi.

Al mengambil dreamcatcher Lily dari tangan Ron, ia mengamati susunan benang yang membentuk jaring di sana. "Aku pernah membaca buku tentang mitos-mitos legenda masyarakat Muggle jaman dahulu. Seingatku, dreamcatcher dipercaya sebagai penangkap mimpi bagi beberapa suku bangsa Barat. Mereka percaya benda ini dapat mengambil mimpi-mimpi indah dan mengunci mimpi-mimpi buruk pada jaring atau bulu ini,"

Sesekali Al menjelaskan beberapa bagian pada dreamcatcher yang ketahui, Al menunjuk serangkaian jaring yang tersusun indah membentuk sebuah pola yang cantik, "masih banyak legenda lain yang bisa berbeda di setiap bangsa, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat benda ini dipandang sama. Dreamcatcher adalah salah satu media yang sangat erat hubungannya dengan dunia astral dan.. sihir,"

"Sekarang jelas, kami dapat datang ke sini karena dreamcatcher yang kami buat itu menjebak mimpi untuk masuk ke masa depan," kata Ron lemas.

Ron dan Harry muda sukses dibuat lemas dengan kenyataan yang ada. Mereka masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara sebenarnya membuat mereka berdua kembali ke tubuh masa lalu. Ginny membantu Lily membuka jendela kamarnya agar cahaya matahari pagi dapat masuk.

Halaman samping rumah keluarga Potter tampak jelas dari jendela kamar Lily. Di antara kamar anak-anak Potter, kamar Lily-lah yang memiliki view paling pas yang menghadap sisi halaman rumah sekaligus jalananan perumahan.

Lily menghirup udara pagi dari balik jendela kamarnya dalam-dalam. "Kalau ada benda yang membuat Dad dan Uncle Ron datang, artinya kalian bisa kembali dengan benda yang membuat kalian datang," Lily berbalik menghadap keluarganya, "Dad dan Uncle muncul di semak-semak itu, kan, sebelum menghampiri Lily? Siapa tahu ada yang tertinggal di sana," saran Lily.

"Aku akan coba mencarinya!" James langsung berlari keluar kamar menuju semak-semak samping rumah mereka.

"Aku ikut!" panggil Al.

"Tentu saja kami juga," kata Harry muda ikut keluar bersama Ron dan Lily.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal Harry dewasa dan Ginny di dalam kamar. Mereka sampai bingung harus berbuat apa. Ginny berjalan mendekati Harry yang duduk di atas ranjang Lily.

Mata Ginny berkilat menatap manik hijau suaminya, "kau memang banyak ulah, Mr. Potter!" kata Ginny sembari menarik dagu Harry.

"Ow.. untuk masalah ini sepenuhnya bukan salahku. Ini saran Ron yang memintaku menggantungnya di tiang ranjang, dan tentu saja karena ajakan.. ahh wanita itu," Harry langsung berdiri dari duduknya tiba-tiba. Ia mengingat sang kakak ipar, Hermione. Wanita itu adalah kunci utama masalah ini.

Hampir saja gerakan tiba-tiba Harry membuat Ginny oleng ke belakang saking terkejutnya.

Cupp! Harry mengecup bibir Ginny singkat, hitung-hitung permohonan maaf, "maaf sudah membuat hari-hari kita terganggu karena kedatanganku dan Ron dari masa lalu," kata Harry lembut. Ada nada menyesal di sana.

"Tak apa, aku paham. Sekarang kita harus ikut anak-anak itu mencari benda lain yang kira-kira mampu mengembalikan kau dan Ron muda ke masa lalu—"

"Eits, tapi aku rasa kita tak perlu ikut mereka. Aku yakin lima orang sudah cukup untuk mencari benda itu. Sekarang kita harus menghubungi seseorang yang jadi dalang atas munculnya masalah ini," tutur Harry keluar dari kamar.

Ginny menarik tangan Harry coba menahannya untuk tak keluar, "dalang? Bukannya Ron yang membuat kalian bisa kemari?" tanya Ginny.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "iya, tapi ada orang lain yang mengakibatkan kami membuat dreamcatcher menyebalkan itu, sayang.. kakak ipar kita.. Hermione!"

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Nah, chapter ini rupanya Anne buat kepanjangan. Jadi Anne stop di sini dulu. Lanjutannya di chapter 5 nanti.

Buat teman-teman yang belum begitu paham sejarahnya dreamcatcher, bisa browsing di internet tentang dreamcatcher. Seingat aku sih sejarahnya begitu. Tentu saja apa yang aku masukkan di cerita ada sedikit unsur imajinasinya. Imajinasi Anne sendiri :)

Ditunggu chapter ke 5nya, ya. Aku tunggu review, teman-teman semua. Terima kasih! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	5. Menghubungi Hermione

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Maaf telat update. kemarin koneksinya buruk. Jadi baru Anne post hari ini.

 _Yups, chapter 5 siap, nih! Ada apa di bagian ini? Apakah Hermione bisa dihubungi?_

Buat yang sudah review, Anne ucapin banyak terima kasih, ya, sudah suka dengan tulisan-tulisan aku, sampai nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi. _Thank you so much! ^_^_

Kalau begitu langsung saja, deh.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

 _"Hai, di sini Hermione Weasley. Maaf aku sedang ada urusan keluarga dan akan kembali di akhir bulan nanti. Jika berkenan tinggalkan pesan setelah—"_

Tut.. tut.. tut..!

Harry membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa kesal. "Sesibuk apa mereka di sana sampai sulit sekali dihubungi?!" gerutu Harry.

"Mailbox?" tanya Ginny.

"Iya. Dan kata pesannya, dia akan kembali saat akhir bulan nanti! Kalau kita tetap menunggunya, aku bisa cepat gila, sayang!" Harry mengacak-acak rambutnya saking sebalnya. Sejak pagi ia sudah menghubungi kakak iparnya itu mulai dari telepon, pesan singkat, email, dan media sosial. Namun semuanya nihil, no response.

Usaha yang dilakukan James, Al, Lily, serta Ron dan Harry muda untuk mencari benda-benda lain yang sekiranya ikut terbawa dari masa lalu juga tak mendapatkan hasil. Pencarian dilakukan hingga pukul 12 siang, tapi.. "tak satupun. Kami juga sudah bertanya petugas pengambil sampah kompleks juga tak menemukan apa-apa di sekitar semak itu, Dad!" tutur James saat mereka semua sarapan pagi.

"Kemarikan ponselmu, sayang!" Ginny meminta Harry menyerahkan ponselnya yang hampir rusak ia banting berkali-kali, meski di atas sofa empuk.

"Mau apa?"

Ginny seperti membuat pola dengan menyentuh layar ponsel Harry dan sesegera mungkin mendekatkannya ke telinga. "Hei, bantu kami bisa menghubungimu. Kami butuh bicara denganmu secepatnya, Mrs. Weasley. Kalau tak, jangan salahkan aku tak memperingatkanmu. Nasib suami kita sedang dipertaruhkan!"

Dan kemudian putus. Ginny meninggalkan pesan suaranya pada saluran telepon milik Hermione. "Benar-benar istriku," kata Harry singkat. Bulunya sampai meremang mendengarkan ancaman Ginny tadi.

"Sedikit ancaman. Kita tunggu saja nanti," ujar Ginny santai.

* * *

Harry dan Ginny sibuk bergotong royong membersihkan sudut rumah mereka yang sedikit berantakan. Khususnya bagian gudang. Mereka membiarkan anak-anak sibuk menghabiskan hari di dalam rumah sambil menemani Harry dan Ron muda yang mulai bosan tinggal di rumah.

Al memilih bermain laptop di ruang tamu. Ia sedang berlatih mengopersikan beberapa sistem internet yang lama tak ia gunakan sejak masuk Hogwarts. Menurutnya, Hogwarts memanglah sekolah yang luar biasa karena penuh dengan sihir, tapi ia tetap suka dengan teknologi Muggle yang bernama internet. Seperti Quidditch, internet pernah membuatnya kecanduan.

Diantara para Potter junior, hanya Al yang tertarik dengan teknologi Muggle. Ia sendiri yang merengek minta dibelikan laptop saat James dan Lily memohon dibelikan sapu terbang sebelum mereka masuk Hogwarts. Dulu Al sering mencoba beberapa program di laptop Harry sebelum ia mempunyai laptop sendiri.

Salah satunya program video call di laptop ayahnya. Al jadi teringat dengan program itu di laptopnya sendiri. Ia memang memasang program tersebut di laptop pribadinya namun jarang digunakan. Terakhir ia sempat menggunakannya saat masih sekolah di sekolah Muggle.

"Jiwa-jiwa Muggle Dad menurun sempurna ke dirimu, Al,"

"Ini asik tahu, James!" kata Al masih sibuk dengan laptopnya, "kau kenapa dari tadi tertawa terus? Kau mengerjai Lily?" tanya Al.

James kembali terbahak, "iya, dan satu orang lagi. Dad kecil juga. Aku baru tahu kalau saat Dad muda sama seperti Lily, hahaha!"

"Maksudmu, James?" Ginny masuk sambil melepaskan sarung tangan karetnya yang kotor. Dibelakangnya muncul Harry dewasa sama kotornya dengan Ginny. Pakaian mereka penuh debu.

Ron muncul dari arah dapur penuh peluh di wajahnya, "mie instanmu rasa setan, James!" pekik Ron sampai wajahnya merah.

"Kenapa kau, Ron?" tanya Harry menghiraukan kikikan tawa James penuh kepuasan.

"Mie instan yang ada di dapur, pedasnya minta ampun. James bilang hanya rasa pedas biasa. Tapi saat aku makan dengan Harry dan Lily—"

"Mie instan?" tanya Harry dewasa. Ia ingat kemarin James meminta mie itu saat ikut berbelanja ke minimarket bersamanya.

Itu barang jebakan milik James.

"Lily?" tambah Ginny.

Ron sampai menganga saking kepedasannya, "mereka berdua sampai berebut toilet. Aku takut Harry pingsan lagi karena makanan pedas!"

"Sakit perutnya Lily karena kepedasan ternyata menurun darimu, Dad!" kata James masih tertawa penuh kebahagiaan. Ia sukses mengerjai dua orang sekaligus.

Harry dewasa melempar pandangannya pada Ginny, "aku lupa kalau dulu aku juga seperti Lily kalau berhadaan dengan makanan pedas," ujarnya tak enak sendiri. Menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

Selanjutnya Ginny sudah membuat tawa James berhenti seketika dan memerintahkan putra sulungnya itu untuk masuk ke dapur dan membuat ramuan penghilang sakit perut untuk adik dan ayah mudanya. "Kau tetap Mom awasi, James. Jangan harap kau bisa membuat ramuan lain selain ramuan penghilang rasa sakit itu," intruksi Ginny mengikuti langkah James menuju dapur.

Sahut-sahut suara Lily seperti menangis sambil memanggil 'Mom' dan 'Dad' bergantian di dalam kamarnya, sedangkan Harry muda sudah tak terdengar suaranya di kamar Al. "Mungkin aku harus melihat keadaan mereka berdua," seru Harry dewasa berniat ingin naik ke lantai dua.

"Sepertinya kau harus tetap di sini, Dad. Lihat ini!"

Al menunjukkan tanda koneksi aktif pada sebuah nama akun yang sangat ia kenal. Hermione Weasley. "Aku lupa kalau aku sempat menambahkan akun Aunty Hermione. Tapi belum pernah melakukan video call dengannya, Dad," kata Al masih terus berusaha menyambungkan koneksi akunnya dengan milik Hermione.

Dua orang dari dapur keluar dengan dua gelas sloki berisi ramuan berwarna biru pekat di tangan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan James dan Ginny. Kedua langsung menuju lantai dua tempat Lily dan Harry muda hampir mati kepedasan.

"James memang selalu berbuat iseng seperti itu, Harry?" tanya Ron ikut duduk di sisi kiri Al.

"Ya, begitulah. Kalau kau lihat, dia seperti George dan Fred yang bersatu dalam satu tubuh. Bakatnya jahilnya sudah terlihat bahkan sejak ia di dalam kandungan. Ginny selalu membuatku susah dengan tingkah anehnya ketika mengandung James,"

Al yang otomatis ikut mendengar percakapan mereka jadi ikut tertawa sembari terus berusaha menghubungi Hermione. "Berhasil!" pekik Al senang. "Aunty Hermione merespon panggilanku, Dad!"

"Kau hebat, son," kata Harry sampai mengacak-acak rambut duplikatnya itu.

Harry sudah mengambil alih pengoperasian laptop putranya, mengaktifkan segala hal yang akan membantunya berkomunikasi dengan sang kakak ipar di Australia.

"Alat apa itu, Harry? Dad belum punya yang seperti ini?" Ron tampak kebingungan melihat benda tipis yang mampu dibuka dan mengeluarkan tulisan-tulisan dari layar yang bercahaya.

"Ini laptop, Ron. Bentuk sederhana dari komputer. Saat jaman kita memang sudah ada, tapi masih jarang sekali orang menggunakannya. Sekarang, bahkan anak-anak Muggle seusia Al sudah punya sendiri," terang Harry.

Dari arah tangga, Ginny, Lily, James, dan Harry muda nampak turun. "Ada perkembangan?" tanya Ginny.

"Tentu saja. Al baru mendapatkan koneksi video call dengan Hermione," jawab Harry senang.

"Video call? Apa itu?" tanya Harry muda. Ia kini duduk di sisi Ron.

Sekali lihat, Harry muda sudah paham bahwa yang ada di depan Harry dewasa itu adalah komputer, namun jauh lebih canggih daripada yang sempat ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Video call bisa membantu kita menghubungi seseorang dengan cara bertatap muka langsung melalui layar. Sejenis telepon, tapi video call dapat memperlihatkan wajah kita dan orang yang kita hubungi. Nah.. ini dia!" Harry menghentikan penjelasannya sesaat setelah tampilan jendela hitam mulai menunjukkan wajah seseorang.

"What the heck are you doing, Al? Kau tak hitung jam berapa sekarang di sini, hah?"

"Hei, Mione. Ini aku! Harry!"

Layar kembali menyala dan menunjukkan sosok wanita dewasa dengan piama bunga dan rambut terurai kusut sedang bersandar di headboard ranjang sambil berselimut hingga pinggang. Itu Hermione.

Yang lainnya sampai ikut penasaran ketika mendengar suara Hermione muncul dari laptop Al. Ginny sudah duduk di sisi Harry dewasa dengan sambil menarik pundaknya agar sedikit menyingkir. "Hei, kakak ipar! Berani-beraninya kau marah-marah! Seharusnya kami yang marah padamu!"

Layar kembali gelap. Suara teriakan Hermione mendominasi yang keluar membalas bentakan dari Ginny. "Ow.. sorry sorry, Gin!" layar kembali menampakkan wajah Hermione. Sedikit goncangan karena ponsel yang di pegangnya terjatuh, kini tampilan layar sudah mulai stabil tanpa gerakan.

"Sorry, aku sengaja tak mengaktifkan semua koneksiku karena aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga," kata Hermione merasa bersalah.

"Mione, bolehkah kau menyalakan lampu? Kau terlihat gelap sekali," pinta Harry dewasa.

Kemudian layar semakin terang, wajah mengantuk Hermione tampak lebih jelas sekarang. "Kau di kamar?" tanya Ginny terkejut.

"Iya, lah! Sekarang sudah tengah malam. Kau lupa aku tak ada di London sekarang?" keluh Hermione sambil menguap.

Ginny sontak melempar pandangannya pada jam yang mengantung di tembok. Pukul 15.00. "Maaf, Aunty Mione. Aku tak menyangka kalau koneksimu masih menyala. Aku hubungi saja," sela Al coba meminta maaf telah menggangu sang bibi.

"Tak apa, Al. Aku juga sengaja mengaktifkan video call-ku setelah mendengar pesan suara ibumu yang hampir membuatku tuli!"

Cerita Hermione langsung saja membuat semua yang mendengarnya tertawa. Bergantian mereka menatap wanita bersurai merah itu geli. "Suara siapa itu? Sepertinya aku kenal?" tanya Hermione penasaran saat suara tertawa James dan Ron muda terdengar paling keras.

"Kau berbicara dengan siapa, love?" seseorang di sisi Hermione mulai terusik dengan suara-suara berisik yang ditimbulkan istrinya.

Bersamaan dengan Harry dewasa mengarahkan kamera laptop Al ke wajah Ron dan Harry muda, bersamaan pula Ron dewasa sedang bangun dan ikut menyaksikan siapa yang sedang menghubungi Hermione di tengah malam.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Dua orang Ron sedang saling tatap dan mengumpat bersamaan. Harry muda sampai susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri saking kagetnya, Lily ikut berteriak melihat pamannya bertelanjang dada.

"Ke-kenapa kalian ad-ada di sana?" tanya Ron dewasa tergagap-gagap.

"Itulah mengapa aku bilang nasib suami kita sedang dipertaruhkan, Hermione. Ron, tutupi badanmu dengan selimut!" pinta Ginny meminta Ron menutupi badannya yang terbuka.

"Ternyata benar kata si Malfoy," gerutu Ron muda mengingat tentang kata Draco mengenai dirinya yang buncit di masa depan.

Secara bergantian, Harry, Ginny, Ron dan Harry muda mulai menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka. Sesekali para anak ikut menambahi. "Tak ada benda lain yang terbawa bersama kami," jelas Harry muda.

"Aahh iya, aku ingat sekarang. Karena masalah ini pula aku sampai kena detensi dari Prof. Babbling karena sudah mencoba step akhir padahal belum diajarkan," tutur Hermione menyesal.

"Lalu bagaimana kita mengembalikan mereka ke masa lalu? Apa kau tahu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ginny.

"Aduhh, masalahnya aku sudah lupa bagaimana jelasnya. Karena setiap pengaruh yang dibuat oleh dreamcatcher akan berbeda solusinya. Ditambah lagi.. buku rune kunoku ada di rumah,"

Bak diingatkan, James langsung pamit ke lantai dua dan masuk ke perpustakan. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali sambil membawa buku bersampul tebal yang pernah ia gunkan untuk bermain. James ikut merangsak duduk mendekat ke layar.

James menunjukkan sampul buku yang ia bawa pada Hermione, "apa buku ini juga ada, Aunty?" tunjuk James.

"Iya, ada di buku itu, James. Kau mau memilih pelajaran Rune Kuno juga, ya?" tanya Hermione girang.

"Bukan. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan pelajara itu. Aku menemukannya di perpustakan rumah," jawab James sebal. Dengan panduan Hermione, ia membuka buku tersebut untuk mencari informasi mengembali ayah dan paman mudanya.

Hermione membetulkan posisi ponselnya agar lebih jelas, "James, sekarang kau buka buku itu pada bab akhir. Kalau kau tak mengerti tulisan apa itu, tak apa. Cari halaman yang tertera gambar dreamcatchernya,"

James membuka lembar demi lembar buku pelajaran Rune Kuno itu dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Ia tak paham dengan simbol-simbol aneh yang jauh berbeda dengan huruf alfabet yang ia kenal.

"Apa ini?" James menemukan sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan jaring darn rumbai bulu-bulu yang mengantung di bawahnya.

Hermione tersenyum, "iya betul James. Seingatku ada langkah-langkah pembuatan portal untuk seseorang yang terjebak di dreamcatcher. Seingatkau harus ada dreamcatcher baru yang dibuat khusus untuk korban, langkah-langkah membuatnya itu yang aku lupa," katanya sedikit lega. Untung ia sudah pernah membaca buku itu sampai tuntas.

"Tapi, Mione. Kami semua tak ada yang paham dengan simbol-simbol Rune ini," kata Harry dewasa mengamati jajaran susunan tulisan bertuliskan aneh yang dilihatnya.

Lily yang juga pensaranan ikut berkomentar, "tulisan ini sedikit sekali. Apa ini benar cara-caranya?" tanya Lily.

"Apa? Coba tunjukkan," James kembali membukakan bagian bergambar dreamcatcher ke depan layar laptop. Hermione mengamatinya dengan seksama sampai ia kembali berkomentar.

"Buku Rune Kune ada dua bagian. Kalau aku lihat, buku itu adalah bagian pertama. Lebih lanjut lagi ada di bagian ke dua. Apa ada buku lain selain itu?"

"Sayangnya tak ada, Aunty. Aku sudah menyisir segala sudut perpustakaan rumah dan hanya menemukan buku rune itu saja di sana," jawab Al lemas.

Semua orang kembali dibuat putus asa dengan hasil yang mereka dapatkan.

"Hei, apa kau ingat ada orang lain yang kita kenal sama-sama ikut kelas Rune Kuno bersamamu dulu?" tanya Ron dewasa, ia sudah memakai piamanya kembali.

Hermione dan yang lain nampak berpikir menebak-nebak siapa kira-kira orang yang ikut pelajaran rune kuno itu. Sampai akhrnya Harry muda menyebut satu nama, "Draco!"

"Draco?" tegas Harry dewasa.

"Seingatku, dia ikut kelas Prof. Babbling juga bersamamu, Hermione!" kata Harry muda mengingat-ingat.

"Tepat sekali, Harry muda! Aku ingat kami sempat satu kelas. Bantuan lain selain diriku adalah dia. Maafkan aku, aku hanya bisa membantu sebatas ini, " kata Hermione.

Ya, kini hanya tinggal Draco satu-satunya harapan yang dapat membantu mereka menyelesaikan masalah ini. Setelah sambungan dengan Hermione putus, Harry dewasa bergegas mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan pesan singkat pada pria pirang itu.

"Antarkan surat ini ke kediaman Malfoy, Hedwig. Hati-hati!" Harry melepas burung hatunya dari jendela rumah. Berharap burung hantu yang ia beri nama sama dengan burung hantunya saat kecil dapat menyampaikan pesan penting itu untuk mantan rivalnya.

Draco Malfoy.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Yups, sudah selesai chapter 5-nya!**

Hanya sekedar info saja, Anne nggak tahu ya si Draco sempat ikut pelajaran Rune Kuno atau enggak. Anne juga nggak begitu paham sama gmana pelajaran ini, setahu Anne sih kayak mempelajari huruf kuno seperti jaman Viking dulu. Ya, nggak tahu juga, ya. Mungkin kalian lebih tahu? Kaau iya, Anne jelaskan, ya!

 _Selanjutnya tinggal menunggu balasan dari Draco. Apa dia mau menolong?_

Anne tunggu review kalian, ya! Siap-siap buat chapter ke 6-nya!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne x


	6. Bantuan Malfoy

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Sorrrrryyyyyy banget, ya, teman-teman! Lebih dari 3 hari Anne nggak update. Tugas banyak banget. Dan Anne lagi sibuk nulis buat buku ke limanya Anne. Yahh mohon dimaklumi, ya! Buat yang nunggu kelanjutan ceritanya, sekarang bisa terobati, nih. Chapter 6 sudah siap.

 **DiahImbarsiwi15** : aduhhh bener-bener minta maaf, ya. Lagi banyak kerjaan. Tapi ini kelanjutan kisahnya sudah siap buat kamu baca. Oke! Sekali lagi Anne minta maaf:)

 **Kiru Kirua** : Draco jadi penolong! Ekspektasi kuseperti itu, hehehe! :)

 **Ninismsafitri** : Yups, semoga nggak penasaran lagi. Sorry ya lama updatenya :)

Oke.. biar cepet. Langsung saja, ya!

 **Happy reading!**

 **#**

* * *

Sampai malam datang, kabar balasan dari Draco tak kunjung tiba. Hedwig memang kembali ke rumah tapi tak ada surat balasan yang ikut disertakan dengannya. "Tumben Draco tak langsung merespon," batin Harry saat melihat Hedwig kembali.

Anak-anak bersama Harry dan Ron muda lebih memilih mencoba membaca alfabet kuno yang ada dalam buku yang ditemukan di perpustakaan rumah. Al coba membuka buku petunjuk lain yang membahas tentang susunan tulisan rune kuno yang pernah ia punya.

"Ini akan memakan waktu lama kalau kita terjemahkan setiap hurufnya. Bisa sampai natal kita selesainya, Al!" James sudah menyerah duluan saat semuanya berusaha mencari tahu arti satu demi satu kata.

James mencari pembelaan dari Ginny, "Mom, kenapa tak langsung datang ke rumah Uncle Draco saja? Ini melelahkan sekali," protesnya.

"Kita tunggu dulu balasannya. Kita tak mau datang ke sana tapi kita tak bertemu dengan Uncle Draco, kan?" Ginny mendekat ke meja ruang tamu, "bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Sulit, Mom. Mungkin nanti aku akan masuk kelas rune kuno. Akarena masalah ini aku jadi penasaran dengan mata pelajaran ini," kata Al masih terus menyamakan satu huruf dengan huruf yang lain.

Mendengar penuturan Al tadi, mereka yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Al tajam, tak percaya. "Kau cari susah terus, Al. Ada yang gampang kenapa malah pilih yang susah!" balas Lily.

"Harry? Bagaimana? Apa ada balasan?"

Ginny memberondong Harry dengan pertanyaan mendadak sesaat ia muncul dari arah pintu halaman belakang. Harry membawa secarik kertas dengan ekspresi wajah tak mengenakkan.

"Iya, Draco baru saja mengirimiku balasan surat ini. Katanya ia bisa membantu, tapi masalahnya—"

"Masih ada masalah lagi? Pasti si Malfoy itu tak mau membantu!" cerocos Ron tiba-tiba.

Ginny kesal juga, "bukan begitu, Ronald. Kau jangan salah sangka dulu. Ingat, Draco sekarang sudah berubah!" tuturnya berusaha tak emosi.

"Kata Draco, masalahnya adalah buku rune kunonya di masa sekolah tidak ada di rumahnya. Beberapa bukunya masih tertinggal di rumahnya yang lama. Jadi ia tak bisa hari ini untuk membantu, ia harus mengambilnya dulu sebelum datang kemari. Yah, mungkin besok ia baru bisa datang,"

Seperti pagi tadi, hingga malam tiba masih belum ada kejelasan tindakan apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membantu mengantarkan Ron dan Harry muda ke masa lalu. Harry dewasa memutuskan untuk menghentikan aktifitas pencarian dan meminta Ginny, anak-anak untuk segera pergi tidur.

Sedangkan Ron dan Harry muda yang tak bisa tidur, meminta izin pada Harry dewasa untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di perpustakaan.

* * *

Duss! Suara menghempas diikuti semburan asap hijau nampak dari balik tembok pemisah ruang makan dengan ruang keluarga. "Mungkin Draco," pekik Harry meletakkan kembali rotinya dan bergegas menuju ruang keluarga.

"Hai, Harry! Maaf aku baru bisa datang ke mari, dan ahh.. maaf Scorpius memaksa ingin ikut," Draco melirik ke sisi kanannya. Scorpius tersenyum sambil mengangguk ke arah Harry.

"Selamat pagi, Uncle Harry. Aku ingin bertemu Al, James dan Lily juga," kata Scorpius sopan.

"Pagi, Scorp. Tak apa-apa, Draco. Mereka ada di ruang makan. Mari sarapan dengan kami," ajak Harry.

Sayangnya, Draco dan Scorpius sudah lebih dulu sarapan dan memilih untuk langsung ke pokok permasalahan saja. Harry dan Draco langsung memilih duduk di ruang tengah sambil membahas buku yang di bawanya dari rumah lama. Sementara Scorpius masuk ke ruang makan untuk menemui anggota keluarga Potter yang lain.

Di ruang makan, mereka yang masih sibuk dengan sepiring roti dan segelas susu mendengar suara Harry yang bercakap-cakap dengan Draco dan..

"Scorpius ikut datang, asikk!" pekik Al senang.

"Kau dekat sekali dengan Scorpius Al, kau berteman dengannya?" tanya Harry muda.

Al mengangguk, "iya, Dad. Dia sahabatku, kami sekamar juga," jawab Al santai. Tak sabar menunggu sahabatnya ikut masuk ke ruang makan.

"Sekamar? Dia masuk Gryffindor?" tanya Ron.

"Bukan, Uncle. Scorpius itu Slytherin—" kata Lily.

"Dan Al juga Slytherin! Keren, kan!" sambung James cepat-cepat.

Ron dan Harry hampir tersedang mendengar bahwa ada anak Potter ternyata masuk asrama Slytherin. "Tapi aku suka. Dad dan keluarga yang lain tak masalah kok," kata Al mempertegas. Kalimat ini selalu Al katakan tiap kali ada yang menanyakan tentang asramanya yang berbeda. Ia tak lagi tersinggung, malah merasa bangga. Ia ingin menunjukkan tak selamanya Slytherin asrama buruk seperti yang banyak penyihir bicarakan.

Wajah Scorpius muncul dari balik partisi yang memisahkan ruang makan dengan ruang keluarga. "Hei, Scorp!" sapa Al sangat bahagia. Ia menarik satu bangku di sampingnya agar Scorpius mau duduk.

"Hai, Al. James, Lily, dan Uncle Ron dan Uncle Harry," kata Scorpius sopan.

"Oh ya, kau datang dengan ayahmu?" tanya James membantu Ginny membersihkan piring-piring di atas meja. Scorpius menolak tawaran sarapan mereka sehingga acara sarapan keluarga Potter selesai lebih cepat.

Tak enak juga, meninggalkan tamu untuk makan.

"Iya, Dad sedang dengan Uncle Harry di ruang tengah. Kemarin Dad sudah menemukan bukunya di perpustakaan rumah lama kami. Kalau kalian sudah selesai sarapan, kata Uncle Harry kalian semua diminta berkumpul," ujar Scorpius.

"Oh tentu saja, kita harus ke sana," seru Ginny bersemangat.

* * *

Ada dua buku yang dibuka Draco tepat di hadapan Harry. Di balik kacamata bundarnya, Harry mengamati dua buku bertuliskan alfabet kuno yang sama sekali tak ia mengerti. Buku pertama masih menunjukkan sebuah gambar dreamcatcher yang diuraikan dengan garis di masing-masing bagian dengan keterangan bertuliskan huruf-huruf rune. Buku itu yang sempat dibawa James dari perpustakaan rumah.

Sedangkan buku selanjutnya tertulis lebih panjang teks yang tentu saja menggunakan huruf rune.

"Semalam sempat aku baca kembali buku-buku ini. Mendengar penjelasan Hermione yang kau ceritakan tadi, dia benar. Untuk mengembalikan objek yang terperangkap dibutuhkan dreamcather baru untuk bisa menghubungkan dreamcatcher dari tempat asalnya. Dan ada beberapa syarat untuk bisa membuat dreamcatcher penghubung itu," ungkap Draco sambil sesekali menunjuk letak sumber penjelasan dari buku yang ia jelaskan.

Draco membuka lembar selanjutnya dari buku kedua, "ada tiga syarat khusus bagi pembuatnya. Karena jika tak memenuhi ketiga syarat ini, sihir dari dreamcatcher yang dibuat bisa tak berfungsi," lanjutnya.

"Artinya kita tidak bisa sembarangan meminta orang lain untuk membuatnya?" tanya Harry muda.

"Benar, karena selain dreamcatcher kemungkinan tidak bisa berfungsi, dreamcatcher itu akan membahayakan nyawa objek yang akan diselamatkan," ungkap Draco kembali membaca buku itu untuk memperjelas. "Begitu yang tertulis di sini,"

"Lalu, tiga syarat itu apa saja, uncle?" tanya Al. Scorpius yang duduk di sisinya tampak mendukung pertanyaan Al. Yang lainpun tampak setuju, berharap Draco bisa menjelaskan ketiga syarat itu.

Pria bersurai pirang yang sedikit botak itu lantas membaca kembali buku bersampul biru tua kumalnya. Sejenak ia seperti bergumam. "Tiga syarat ini harus dipenuhi oleh si pembuat. Syarat pertama, yang akan membuatnya haruslah seorang penyihir—"

"Banyak penyihir di sini. Dan tentu saja di luar sini. Iya, kan?" potong Ron cepat. Tatapan tajam langsung menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. "Baiklah, aku diam. Lanjutkan, Malfoy!" seru Ron malu-malu.

"Selain seorang penyihir, syarat selanjutnya adalah berbeda gender," kata Draco langsung menatap Harry dan Ron muda. "Penyihir perempuan!" pertegas Draco.

Di rumah keluarga Potter hari ini hanya ada dua penyihir perempuan. Ginny dan Lily. Sontak membuat pandangan beralih ke keduanya. "Kami?" kata Ginny dan Lily bersamaan.

"Kita lihat dulu syarat terakhirnya," potong Harry dewasa. Draco kembali membaca.

"Syarat terakhirnya.. adalah harus memiliki hubungan darah dengan korban. Orang tua, saudara, dan yang lainnya. Asalkan masih memiliki hubungan darah," kata Draco. Ia kini menurunkan buku yang ia baca. Melihat antara Ginny dan Lily kemudian bergantian menatap Harry dan Ron bergantian.

Draco seperti memikirkan sesuatu saat mereka. Keempatnya ia tahu ada hubungan darah. "Sebentar—" Draco mulai memusatkan pada Ginny dan Lily.

"Kalian bisa membuat dreamcatcher? Ya paling tidak kalian bisa membuat kerajinan seperti dreamcatcher?" tanya Draco.

Antara Ginny dan Lily seolah sedang menjadi objek serius, keduanya sedikit bimbang saat menjawab, "bisa, sih. Aku biasa merajut. Hanya saja aku belum pernah membuat dreamcatcher sebelumnya," tutur Ginny sedikit ragu. Begitu pula Lily.

"Sama, Uncle. Aku juga sudah bisa merajut. Hasilnya lumayan rapi," kata Lily bangga.

"Apa maksud Uncle Draco, Mom dan Lily bisa jadi yang akan membuat dreamcatcher itu?" James mulai paham jalan pikir Draco.

Draco mengangguk. "Ya. Unsur terpenting dalam membuat dreamcather nanti adalah pada proses perajutannya. Itulah mengapa kalian berdua bisa terperangkap di sini karena hasil rajutan kalian yang tak baik. Apa itu benar?"

Harry dan Ron muda mengangguk lemas. Mereka seolah tersadarkan karena ulah mereka sendiri yang tak serius saat membuat dreamcather itu bersama Hermione.

"Tapi, Dad, tadi kau mengatakan kalau yang akan membuat dreamcatcher itu harus berhubungan darah. Lalu mereka—"

"Scorp, mereka berempat masih memiliki hubungan darah yang sangat kuat," sela Draco. Ia sekarang pemimpin jalannya forum pagi di kediaman Potter.

"Jika mendengar penjelasan Ginny dan Lily tadi, rasanya sudah cukup kemampuan merajut mereka digunakan untuk membuat dreamcatcher nanti. Seperti yang ditanyakan Scorpius, kita tahu Ron dan Ginny adalah kakak-adik. Hubungan darah mereka sangat kuat sehingga Ginny akan bertugas membuat dreamcatcher untuk Ron. Sedangkan Lily—"

Draco berhenti saat melihat ekspresi wajah Lily dan Harry muda saat keduanya sama-sama tegang. Ia tersenyum geli. "Kau lihat Harry," panggil Draco pada Harry dewasa, "kalau aku pernah bilang gen-mu sangat kuat, aku tak pernah bohong. Coba lihat ekspresi putrimu dan dirimu yang masih muda itu. Mirip sekali!"

Ya, Harry dewasa samai tak percaya. Dirinya memang sekilas sangat mirip dengan Lily meski banyak bagian di diri Lily lebih banyak mewarisi ibunya, Ginny.

"Ya, iyalah, Uncle. Lily, kan, anaknya Dad,"

"Itu dia, Al. Lily adalah anak kandung ayahmu, Harry Potter. Darah mereka sangat kuat. Kau pasti paham bagaimana penjelasan ilmiah sifat dan tingkah laku seorang ayah banyak menurun pada anak perempuannya. Aku pernah membaca itu di buku Muggle," Draco kini lebih terlihat sebagai guru biologi dibanding penyihir. Itu menurut Al.

"Tapi—" suara Draco tertahan. Ada yang harus mereka ketahui tentang konsekuensinya.

"Kalian tahu, kan, sihir pasti ada konsekuensinya. Itu juga berlaku pada masalah ini."

Perlahan namun pasti, jalan untuk membantu mengembalikan Ron dan Harry muda ke masa lalu sudah mulai terbuka. Ginny dan Lily siap menjadi media membuat portal bagi orang-orang tersayangnya. Namun, mereka harus mendengar apa konsekuensi yang harus diterima keduanya.

"Ginny dan Lily akan merasakan efek samping saat proses pembuatan nanti. Di sini tertulis, bagi siapa yang akan membuatnya nanti akan merasakan mengantuk, lelah, bahkan bisa sampai yang lebih parah. Tapi tak tahu apa,"

Bukan untuk mengendurkan semangat mereka, Draco harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya karena ini menyangkut nyawa dua orang sekaligus.

"Aku siap menerima risikonya, Uncle," kata Lily sambil melirik ke arah Ginny. Sang ibu rupanya memiliki keyakinan yang sama.

"Berarti tinggal mencari bahan-bahan membuat dreamcatcher itu dan mengikuti langkah-langkah proses selanjutnya?" tanya Harry dewasa.

"Ya, bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan mudah didapat. Sebagian besar kita bisa dapatkan di The Apothecary, Harry. Aku bisa bantu jika kau akan membeli semua bahan-bahan ini,"

"Tentu. Kau yang paham apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Aku harap kau bisa ikut bersamaku ke Diagon Alley besok? Kau bisa?"

Draco mengamati wajah satu persatu dari Harry, Ginny, James, Al, Lily, Scorpius sampai Ron dan Harry muda begitu bersemangat. Ia tak mau mengecewakan semuanya. "Siap. Besok aku akan ikut," kata Draco dengan tangan terbuka.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke rumahmu besok pagi. Thanks, Draco!" seru Harry dewasa luar biasa bersyukur.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Huft.. butuh kerja keras biar bisa nyelesaiin chapter ini. Ditengah kesibukan Anne usahain bisa update secepatnya. Oh ya, minta doanya ya teman-teman, Anne lagi proses nulis buku Anne yang ke 5. Semoga cepat selesai dan cepat terbitnya. Amin.

Sedikit promosi, buat teman-teman yang pengen tahu dan baca karya Anne yang lain, bisa beli buku-buku karyanya Anne, ya. Anne sudah nulis 4 buku. Buku pertama novel, sedangkan tiga buku yang lain buku motifasi remaja. Keempatnya diterbitkan oleh penerbit **Elex Media Komputindo** (bagi yang suka komik pasti kenal penerbit ini). Lebih jelasnya kalian bisa cari di google buku-buku Anne itu apa saja. Oh ya, jangan salah, buku-buku Anne pakai nama pena **Sifah Nur**.

Oke ditunggu kelanjutan ceritanya. _**Draco dan Harry lagi cari-cari bahan untuk membuat dreamcatchernya, nih. Apa saja bahan-bahannya?**_ Tunggu di chapter ke 7.

Jangan lupa reviewnya!

 **Thanks,**

Anne


	7. Diagon Alley

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne muncul lagi dan telat lagi dengan chapter ke 7.

Lagi-lagi Anne minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Bulan Ramadhan memang bulan yang penuh aktifitas bagi Anne.

Terima kasih buat yang sudah review, Anne senang banget bacanya. Thanks a lot!

Kalau begitu langsung saja, ya!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Sang tuan Malfoy dengan pakaian khasnya —hitam-hitam berjas rapi— sedikit gelisah menanti sesuatu yang akan segera muncul di perapian rumahnya.

"Jam berapa Harry datang?" Astoria membenarkan kancing Draco yang tak terpasang sempurna.

"Mungkin lima menit lagi," jawab Draco singkat.

Astoria tiba-tiba tersenyum. "Kau tampak gelisah sekali, sayang. Seperti mau kencan saja," ia menepuk dada Draco pelan. Kebiasaannya saat sedang bercanda dengan suaminya.

"Mungkin acaraku hari ini seperti kencan. Tapi kau perlu tahu, love. Aku masih laki-laki normal,"

"Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana Harry menggenggam tanganmu sambil memanggil 'love'—"

"Akan aku coba nanti!" suara pria terdengar dari ruang keluarga. "Tapi aku tak tanggung jawab kalau kau nanti cemburu denganku, Mrs. Malfoy!"

Harry datang dengan kemeja hijau tua bermotif titik-titik berpadu blazer abu-abu panjang hampir menyentuh lutut. Casual namun tetap rapi. Tak lupa celana jins dan kacamata bulatnya yang tak pernah dilepas selain saat tidur.

"Kalian sudah gila!" pekik Draco sebal. Harry dan Astoria sukses dibuat terbahak karena Draco uring-uringan. Sudah lama juga ia tak digoda seperti itu.

Draco mengambil tas hitamnya siap untuk pergi, "kami pergi dulu, Mrs. Malfoy," kata Harry setelah Draco mencium istrinya sama-sama berpamitan.

"Hati-hati di jalan, good luck!" Astoria terus mengiringi kedua pria itu sampai menghilang tepat di depan pintu.

* * *

Diagon Alley sedang penuh dengan para penyihir berlalu lalang. Mayoritas mereka datang dengan keluarga yang tak jarang ada beberapa anak kecil yang ikut bersama. Berbeda dengan Harry dan Draco, mereka bukanlah keluarga. Berteman dekatpun baru beberapa tahun, jauh lebih lama menjadi musuh.

"Sejak kecil, aku tak pernah membayangkan akan jalan berdua denganmu di Diagon Alley, Potter," kata Draco berjalan di sisi kiri Harry.

"Ahh rupanya kau tertarik juga dengan gurauan istrimu tadi, Malfoy? Kau genit juga. Haha,"

"What?"

"Lupakan. Aku tak mau kejadian kurang lebih 30 tahun lalu terulang kembali. Aku masih suka kedamaian," ujar Harry hampir saja mengeluarkan kuda-kuda seperti akan berduel dengan Draco saat mereka di tahun ke dua. Untung Draco tak sampai naik darah.

Draco berdehem, "iya.. aku juga sudah capek bertahun-tahun menyandang sebagai musuh bebuyutan Harry Potter sejak tahun pertama. Mungkin kita minggir dulu. Kita mulai dengan melihat apa saja yang sekiranya lebih dulu dibeli. Kau bawa cukup galleon, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Harga bahan-bahan itu mahal?" Harry terkejut. Harry memilih menepi di Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Tempat favoritnya sejak masih bersekolah di Hogwarts. Begitu pula dengan putri bungsunya, Lily. Gadis kecilnya itu sama dengannya, tiap kali mengunjungi Diagon Alley tak sempurna jika tak mengunjungi tempat yang sudah kembali beroperasi meski sang pendiri telah tiada.

"Tenang saja, satu kantung besar sudah lebih dari cukup. Tak perlu membawa semua isi brankasmu dan gaji satu tahunmu sebagai Auror," kata Draco sarkastik.

"Oke, Mr. Malfoy!" jawab Harry lemas lantas menyantap es krim yang dipesannya.

Selagi Harry menyantap es krim sundae-nya, satu persatu Draco mencatat kembali beberapa bahan yang akan dibeli menggunakan bahasanya sendiri. Lebih baik diterjemahkan dan langsung dicatat akan lebih mudah dibandingkan ia harus mengartikan satu persatu saat di toko nanti.

Letak meja mereka yang ada di luar kedai membuat para penyihir yang berlalu lalang dengan mudah melihat sosok pahlawan dunia sihir itu. Bisik-bisik terdengar dari orang-orang yang melihat Harry bersama Draco.

"Itu Harry Potter!" teriak seorang penyihir wanita seumuran Harry.

"Demi jenggot Merlin, akhirnya aku melihat sendiri Mr. Potter secara langsung. Beruntungnya aku!" seru seorang pria dengan topi tinggi berujung runcing.

Draco sekilas mengamati orang-orang yang melintas di hadapan dirinya dan Harry. "Siapa yang dekat dengan penjual bunga, akan ikut terkena harumnya," gumam Draco masih terus menulis.

Harry hampir memasukkan suapan selanjutnya sampai ia tertarik untuk berkomentar, "kau ingin membeli bunga? Atau kau ingin berjualan bunga supaya harum? Di tempat Muggle banyak yang menjual parfum, Draco. Kalau kau mau, bisa aku belikan juga!" sahut Harry. Ia kembali memakan es krimnya.

"Oh, Potter. Rupanya es krim bisa membuatmu jadi bodoh!"

"How dare you! Jangan sampai terdengar pengunjung lain. Kau bisa menghilangkan konsumen kedai ini," suara Harry tak jelas. Mulutnya penuh dengan biskuit. "Apa maksudmu tadi?"

"Demi celana Merlin, kau tak memperhatikan orang-orang di sana," Draco menujuk sisi jalan Diagon Alley yang ramai.

Harry mengamati sekelilingnya merasa aneh, banya orang yang mengamati bangkunya bersama Draco. "Kau tak sadar? Mereka mengamatimu sejak tadi, Potter! Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan masuk Daily Prophet saat mereka memberitakanmu,"

"Tak apa masuk Daily prophet asalkan beritanya bukan skandal antara aku dan dirimu. Semoga Astoria tabah. Ahh aku paham kalimatmu tadi tentang 'bunga' itu. Apa aku seterkenal itu?"

"Kau makin tak waras, Mr. Potter. Kau itu magnet bagi para penyihir. Bahkan sejak kau masih bayi—"

"Sampai aku punya bayi.. yang sekarang sudah remaja. Ahh kau membuatku kembali mengingat berapa umurku sekarang, Mr. Malfoy," ungkapnya tak percaya. Bisa dikata, Harry tak lagi anak-anak lagi. Ia sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Tiba-tiba datang seorang anak perempuan berambut keriting menghampirinya sambil menggenggam corn es krim yang hampir meleleh. "Waw, ada Mr. Potter di sini," kata si gadis dengan suara lucu.

"Hai, nak. Kau cantik sekali, siapa namamu?" Harry sedikit merunduk dari kursinya lebih mensejajarkan.

"Aku Aille," jawab si gadis cilik sangat senang. Harry lantas menggendongnya dan mendudukannya di pangkuan Harry.

Harry mencium puncak kepala Aille penuh kasih sayang, "kau datang dengan siapa? Mana orang tuamu, nak?" tanya Harry. Di sisinya Draco mengamati penuh rasa takjub. Harry begitu mudah akrab dengan anak-anak, batinnya.

Aille menujuk ke arah meja pemesanan. "Itu Mom dan Dad, kami baru membeli es krim ini? Apa Mr. Potter juga senang makan es krim?" Aille sedikit mengubah duduknya agar bisa melihat wajah Harry.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu, aku suka sekali makan es krim, kau seperti putriku, Aille,"

"Ahh terima kasih. Apa dia sudah sekolah di Hogwarts?"

Harry mengangguk, "ya, dia akan naik ke tahun ke duanya sebentar lagi. Namanya Lily. Kau sudah sekolah?" tanya Harry. Meski ia sendiri tahu, Aille pasti belum bersekolah karena ia masih sangat kecil.

"Belum, aku masih 7 tahun. Itu masih lama sekali. Tapi aku ingin cepat ke Hogwarts, aku ingin bertemu dengan Lily," Aille tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Ow, tenanglah, sayang," Harry memeluk Aille lembut, "suatu saat nanti kau akan berangkat ke sana. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa berkunjung ke rumahku. Lily pasti akan senang bertemu denganmu, Aille,"

Sepasang suami istri nampak mendekat dan memanggil Aille. "Maafkan Aille sudah menggangu An— Merlin! Harry Potter!" seru wanita dengan dress merah panjang.

"Aah—"

"Saya Della, dulu saya adik kelasmu Hogwarts. Saya baru masuk saat kau di tahun ke tiga. Mungkin kau tak mengenal, tapi aku mengenalmu. Maaf aku lancang," ujar sang wanita. Aille lantas turun dari pangkuan Harry dan memeluk ibunya.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut coklat nampak mendekat dan mengangguk sopan pada Harry dan Draco.

"Ahh ini suami saya, Sam Walts. Dia keturunan Muggle," Della memperkenalkan suaminya.

Harry dan Draco menjabat hangat tangan Sam. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau sungguh terkenal," kata Sam.

"Tak perlu berlebih. Aku sama dengan kalian semua. Begitu juga Aille, iya, kan sayang?" kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Aille terkikik mendapat cubitan pelan di hidungnya dari Harry.

Satu keluarga itu akhirnya berpamitan. Tinggallah Harry dan Draco yang masih betah di bangku mereka. "Kau memang terkenal, Potter!"

"It's me!" ujar Harry sok bangga.

* * *

Seperti yang diungkap Draco sebelumnya, sebagian besar bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan terdapat di Apothecary. Namun sayang, sejak awal Draco membingungkan satu bahan yang menurutnya tak ada di Diagon Alley.

"Bahan terahir ini sangat penting, Harry. Tapi aku tak yakin kita bisa mendapatkan ini di sini," kata Draco sembari membaca kertas catatan daftar bahan yang dibeli.

Harry meletakkan kantung belanjanya di tanah dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling Diagon Alley. "Tapi itu benda sihir, kan?" tanya Harry.

"Inti dari Daemonorops Draco sangat sulit didapatkan. Karena ini termasuk benda sihir hitam,"

"Sihir hitam? Namanya seperti namamu, tapi benda apa itu? Apa berwarna pirang?"

Draco menatap Harry tajam, "Tidak semua yang bernama Draco berwarna pirang, Potter!" Draco sebal, " Daemonorops Draco adalah jenis rotan yang dilindungi. Bisa disebut juga semak setan. Tidak dijual bebas. Bahkan bijinyapun tidak sembarangan orang boleh mendapatkannya. Bijinya, Dragon's Blood, digunakan untuk membuat kalung bermuatan sihir hitam. Kita membutuhkan inti rotan itu untuk membuat gelang jaringnya," terang Draco. Ia tahu karena ia sendiri pernah melihat dari ayahnya, Lucius.

"Wow, kalau begitu, kita salah mencarinya di sini. Tempat barang-barang seperti itu biasanya di Knockturn Alley. Tak mungkin dijual di Diagon Alley, kan?"

"Nah, dari mana saja kau tadi, Potter? Kenapa kau tak secerdas ini sejak tadi? Kau terlalu banyak makan es krim dan bergaul dengan bayi-bayi!" kata Draco langsung berjalan meninggalkan Harry.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry merasa diacuhkan.

Draco berbalik, "kau tadi bilang Knocturn Alley, kan? Kita ke sana!"

"Ka-kau yakin?" tanya Harry terbata-bata.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa kau dan dua sahabatmu itu sering mengamati aku di sana berkali-kali,"

Harry paham juga. Knockturn Alley adalah tempat yang sering disambangi Draco dulu. Ia tak akan lupa bagaimana masa lalu mantan rival besarnya itu, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Di kediaman Potter, anak-anak dan Ron sedang asik bermain Quidditch di halam belakang. Ginny membuat mantra anti Muggle untuk menghalangi para tetangga melihat permainan sihir itu. James dan Al satu tim, sedangkan Lily dan Ron bergabung dalam satu tim. Tak ada wasit, karena Harry muda lebih memilih duduk sambil mengamati rumah masa depannya.

Ginny datang dari dapur sambil membawa senampan camilan dan minuman. Ia duduk di samping Harry muda yang tampak bahagia melihat para anak dan Ron muda bermain Quidditch.

"Kau senang sekali, tak mau ikut?" tanya Ginny.

"Tak, sekali-kali aku ingin jadi penonton. Lily jago juga meski masih cukup muda," kata Harry masih mengamati permainan yang sedang berjalan. James sering sekali melakukan pelanggaran pada Lily. Karena tak ada wasit, mereka jadi ribut sendiri saling menyalahkan.

Ginny lantas berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memberikan ancaman mematikan pada James. "Meski perempuan, darahnya mengalir keahlian Quidditch kedua orang tuanya. Kau tak menyadari itu?" goda Ginny.

Harry tersenyum. "Hemm.. dia tangguh sekali. Mirip sepertimu,"

"Dan kau juga!" sambung Ginny.

"Kau—" Ginny terdiam, membuat Harry menatapnya, "sekarang di tahun ke enam, kan?"

Harry mengangguk. Mempersilakan Ginny melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Mungkin kau tak kaget lagi dengan kenyataan sekarang ini," ujar Ginny pelan. Ia menenggak segelas jus jeruk buatannya sendiri.

"Maksudmu.. mereka?" ulang Harry.

"Ya, keluarga kecilmu. Mereka bertiga, dan aku. Tahun ke enam adalah tahun perasaan itu coba eksis di pikiranmu, kan? Begitu pula dengan aku. Cinta."

Harry terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan rasa malu di wajahnya. Ia memang sedang jatuh cinta pada Ginny. Dan sekarang.. dia melihat sendiri masa depannya dengan Ginny. Hidup bersama dengan tiga anak yang hebat-hebat.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri. Meski ada benarnya, aku tetap terkejut melihat semua ini. Melihatmu dan tiga anak itu. Anak-anakku. Oh Merlin!" Harry menutup wajahnya salah tingkah.

"Inilah masa depan. Tak ada yang bisa menyangka. Tapi cinta sudah membuatmu dan aku bersatu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan paham," Ginny menepuk punggung Harry pelan. Ia seperti sedang berbicara dengan Al, putra keduanya.

Harry terkesima, Ginny tumbuh begitu dewasa. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kehidupan masa depan? Tak seburuk dulu?" tanya Harry. Ia memakan satu buah biskuit coklat dari nampan.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri. Tapi ingat, kau tak akan mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh tentang masa depan dariku. Hanya sebatas ini, aku tak mau mengetahui masa depan yang belum siap kau terima,"

"Meski nanti aku melupakan kejadian ini saat kembali?"

"Aku hanya berjaga-jaga jika kau kembali dan masih mengingat kejadian ini. Aku tak mau kau mengubah sejarah," ujar Ginny singkat.

Kembali, keduanya diam. Mengamati pertandingan para anak yang semakin seru. Tim Lily dan Ron unggul ementara beberapa poin dari James dan Al.

"Oke, kalau kau tak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi di masa depan, tak apa. Tapi.. aku berharap kau mengatakan sesuatu tentangku.. di masa depan ini. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan memaksa—"

Harry siap untuk berdiri dan tergerak untuk ikut bergabung dalam permainan Quidditch di depannya. Meski tak main, ia berniat untuk jadi wasit yang memang sangat dibutuhkan di permainan anak-anak itu. Ia tak tahan juga tak ikut bermain.

"Harry!" panggil Ginny sebelum Harry muda menerima sapu dari James.

Harry mengenggok kebelakang, melihat Ginny dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kau adalah suami, dan ayah yang hebat!" kata Ginny cepat-cepat.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia lantas ikut bermain bersama anak-anak dan Ron sembari menunggu Harry dan Draco pulang.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Bagaimana? Bahan-bahan sudah dapat, tinggal proses pembuatannya saja.**

Sekedar informasi, rotan jenis **Daemonorops Draco** memang ada. Dan arti namanya juga benar itu. Hanya kegunaannya yang berhubungan dengan sihir itu saja yang jadi bahan imajinasi Anne. Oke! Tambah pengetahuan, ya!

Ditunggu review kalian! Dan jagan sampai kelewatan chapter 8nya :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	8. Mr and Mrs Potter

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter ke 8, nih.

Aduhh kok yang review sepi? Padahal penghitungan pembacanya banyak loh! Pada kecewa ya soalnya Anne lama nggak update? Maaf maaf maaf bangettt, ya!

Ya udah deh, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting Anne tetap semangat buat nyelesaiin cerita ini sampai final. Oke!

Langsung saja, yuk.

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Harry dan Draco datang dengan jalur floo. Asap hijau mendominasi perapian saat keduanya datang. "Sayang? Kau di sini?" tanya Draco sembari membersihkan pakaiannya dari debu.

"Scorpius juga,"

Astoria datang dengan Ginny dari dapur. Membawa beberapa piring berisi makanan ringan untuk anak-anak yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan Harry dan Ron muda. Mereka masih asik bermain Quidditch. Dengan datangnya Scorpius, Harry muda tak lagi menjadi wasit, namun bermain dan bergabung bersama.

"Sekali-kali kalian jangan satu tim," James menarik Harry muda untuk ikut bergabung bersamanya dan Al.

Scorpius manut juga dan bergabung bersama Ron dan Lily. "Oke," katanya.

"Baiklah.. sepanjang sejarah baru kali ini aku berkongsi dengan seorang Malfoy," Ron menyerahkan satu sapu untuk Scorpius.

Dengan senang hati, Scorpius berkata, "aku juga. Rosie juga sulit sekali aku dekati," gerutu Scorpius.

"Rosie?" tanya Harry muda.

"Anak perempuan Uncle Ron yang seangkatan denganku. Dia mirip dengan Aunty Hermione, bahkan kepintarannya dan sifatnya juga, Dad," jawab Al di sisi Harry muda.

"Kau mendekati putriku?" suara Ron meninggi.

James dan Lily tersenyum geli, "tapi tenang saja, Uncle. Rosie tetap menjaga ancamanmu saat di tahun pertama," James terbang ke sisi Harry muda. Kini Harry muda sedang diapit kedua putranya sekaligus, yang berusia hampir sama dengannya.

Lily tak betah untuk ikut melanjutkan ocehan James. "Uncle Ron pernah mengancam Rosie harus mengalahkan Scorpius dalam segala ujian. Dan Uncle bilang, Grandpa Weasley akan marah jika Rosie menikah dengan—"

"Darah-murni! Aku tahu, Lily" potong Scorpius membuat semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau gila, Ron!" seru Harry muda menahan tawa sampai matanya berair.

Para orang tua nampak terlihat dari pintu, Ginny melambaikan tangannya pada Lily yang kebetulan melihat ke arahnya, "hentikan main-main kalian, karena tugas yang lain sudah menanti,"

Enam orang yang sedang terbang dengan sapu mereka pelan-pelan turun dan menyentuh rumput.

"Untung saja tak jadi bermain. Aku tak jadi mencetak sejarah bersama si kecil Malfoy ini," gerutu Ron luar biasa lega.

"Aku juga," sahut Scorpius lemas.

* * *

Keluarga Potter, Malfoy bersama Harry dan Ron muda berkumpul di perpustakaan. Mereka memilih tempat itu karena memiliki meja cukup besar untuk dikelilingi sepuluh orang sekaligus. Dua kantung besar sudah diletakkan tepat ditengah-tengah meja. salah satu kantungnya menyembul sebuah bulu berwarna merah dengan ujung berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah—" Harry dewasa membuka. Ia meraih kantung pertama dan sisanya Draco yang mengambil alih. "Semua bahan sudah didapat. Tinggal kita melakukan proses membuatan dreamcatchernya," kata Harry.

Satu persatu benda-benda yang dibeli Harry dan Draco dibuka dan dijajar rapi di atas meja.

"Bulu apa ini, Dad?" Lily mengambil sehelai bulu berwarna merah dan menyentuhnya dari ujung ke ujung. Lembut sekali.

"Bulu burung Ibis air. Sejenis bangau, sayang," Jawab Harry.

Tidak hanya Lily, rupanya Astoria juga menaruh perhatian pada salah satu benda di atas meja. Tangannya ikut terulur untuk ikut menyentuh.

"Ini, kan—"

"Inti Daemonorops Draco, kau pasti tahu itu," sela Draco pada sang istri.

"Untuk apa?" Astoria mengangkat dua batang jenis rotan sepanjang tongkat sihir itu, "kau tahu, kan, ini bukan benda yang sembarangan," kata Astoria dan Draco mengangguk.

Draco membuka buku Rune-nya dan menghadapkan tepat di depan Astoria, "kita membutuhkan itu untuk membuat ring penampang jaringnya. Itu yang tertulis di sini,"

"Tapi ini masih berbentuk batang panjang, kita butuh—"

"Membuatnya jadi elastis agar bisa dilengkungkan. Itulah yang tadi aku permasalahkan dengan Draco di Knockturn Alley. Benda itu sangat keras," Harry coba menyentuhnya lagi dan merasakan tekstur keras yang akan mustahil jika dilengkungkan.

Astoria ikut membaca beberapa keterangan. Ia bisa membaca huruf-huruf kuno itu karena ia juga pernah ikut dalam kelas rune. "Tidak ada keterangan di sini yang menyebutkan cara untuk membuat Daemonorops Draco lentur. Tapi seingatku, ada penjelasan tentang mengubah tekstur benda sihir di buku sebelumnya."

"Sayangnya aku tak bawa, Astoria," tukas Draco.

"Kau membutuhkan ini, Uncle?" James menunjukkan buku rune kuno yang sejak ditemukan di perpustakaan menjadi buku yang selalu ia bawa.

Al terpukau, "aku rasa kau diam-diam mempelajari buku itu dan akan memilih pelajaran rune kuno tahun depan, kakakku James?" katanya sedikit meledek.

"Diam kau, Al," ancam James.

Astoria menerima buku yang diberikan James. Membuka beberpa lembar dan menemukan sebuah judul bercetak tebal dengan tulisan yang tak dimengerti mayoritas orang di forum itu.

"Oh Merlin, ternyata benar. Seperti yang aku takutkan, Draco," Astoria menujukkan satu paragraf yang baru saja ia terjemahkan.

Draco ikut membelalak. Ia mengerti ini sulit, "jelaskan apa yang tertulis di sana, Dad!" pinta Scorpius penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Beberapa benda sihir —khususnya benda sihir hitam, yang bertekstur keras memiliki cara khusus untuk membuatnya lentur agar mudah digunakan sesuai tujuan. Dengan cara peledakan. Dapat dilakukan dengan.. menggunakan tongkat yang pernah mendapatkan kekuatan luar biasa dari tongkat lain yang lebih kuat dan dilakukan oleh penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan merapalkan mantra ledakan sangat kuat. Selanjutnya, arahkan tongkat pada benda dan rapalkan mantra ini—" Draco menghentikan terjemahannya saat akan membaca mantra pelentur benda sihir.

Semua terdiam tanpa mampu berkomentar. Persyaratan itu terbilang sangat sulit, "tak ada penyihir yang sesempurna itu. Matilah kita," ujar Ron ketakutan.

"Tunggu dulu—" Al tampak mengingat sesuatu. Pandangannya menghadap ayah dan ibunya bergantian.

"Uncle, apa persyaratannya penyihir yang akan merapalkan mantra harus dari orang yang sama? Maksudku selain mampu merapalkan mantra ledakan dengan sempurna dia juga sang pemilik tongkat yang akan digunakan?"

Draco mengulangi buku yang ia sebelumnya terjemahkan. Ia menggeleng. "Tak ada, berarti memang tak harus dari satu pihak. Bisa dari dua orang yang berbeda, misalnya tongkat penyihir lain namun yang akan merapalkan bukan si pemilik tongkat. Tapi itu sulit sekali, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa menggunakan tongkat yang bukan miliknya," ungkap Draco.

"Nah, mungkin Mom dan Dad jawabannya," tukas Al singkat. Tangannya dilipat di dada, kebiasaan setiap menemukan ide cemerlang.

"Kami?" pertegas Ginny dan Harry dewasa.

"Yups, bukankah Dad pernah cerita kalau tongkat Dad itu pernah patah saat pertempuran Hogwarts? Dan kembali sempurna akibat kekuatan tongkat Elder yang Dad gunakan untuk memperbaiki tongkat patah Dad? Itu artinya, tongkat Dad pernah menerima kekuatan lebih kuat –bahkan kekuatan dari tongkat paling kuat yang pernah ada," Al sampai merinding.

"Ta-tapi.. Dad tak bisa merapalkan mantra peledak sehebat yang pernah Mom kalian lakukan," Harry menggenggam tongkatnya yang menurut analisis Al, tongkatnya tepat untuk digunakan merapalkan mantra.

Al menepuk dahinya kesal, "itu maksudku. Kita semua tahu, mantra Reducto bisa menggelegar jika Mom yang merapalkannya. So, biar Mom yang melakukan proses melenturkan rotan itu dengan menggunakan tongkat Dad, beres!"

"Wow, tapi itu tongkat Dad, bukan tongkat Mom. Bisa berbahaya jika tongkat itu digunakan selain tuannya," Ginny merasa dirinya tak bisa menggunakan tongkat lain selain miliknya. Ia belum pernah mencobanya.

Harry melihat Draco, berharap ada solusi lain. "Maaf, mungkin itu salah satu cara yang harus di coba, Harry," kata Draco.

"Bukankah Dad pernah menggunakan tongkat Mom saat menolong Lily waktu bayi dulu? Dan bekerja, kan?" James kembali berpendapat.

James, ingat. Saat usianya masih enam tahun, sang adik bungsu, Lily, pernah mengalami kecelakaan sihir. Lily yang masih berusia tiga tahun sedang rewel karena sakit. Ia menangis sekuat tenaga dan tanpa bisa mengendalikannya, Lily menunjukkan bakat sihir pertamanya. Tanpa ia sadari, Lily membuat kaca di rumah mereka melayang sendiri hampir mengenai James yang sedang bermain. Untung saja Harry melihatnya, namun kebetulan sekali ia tak membawa tongkatnya untuk menolong James.

"Ya, aku ingat. Aku panik karena James hampir terkena kaca itu. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya karena tongkatku tertinggal di kamar. Dan kebetulan di dekatku ada tongkat Ginny. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan sihir yang sedang Lily lakukan. Itu berhasil," cerita Harry. Ginny terkesima mendengar penuturan suaminya itu.

Lily yang menjadi pusat masalah rupanya baru mengetahui cerita itu. Ia melihat ke arah James yang sudah melihatnya dengan tajam. "Maaf, ya James. Dulu aku, kan, masih bayi. Tapi untung, kan, kau belum mati? Hehe..," kata Lily dengan wajah memelas pada James.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, tongkatlah yang memilih tuannya. Mungkin karena Harry dan Ginny saling mencintai, ada ikatan kuat diantara mereka. Tongkatpun bisa merasakannya. Seperti ubahnya potranus, bisa berubah mirip seperti—"

"Orang yang dicintai," potong Harry cepat-cepat. "Itu yang terjadi pada Profesor Snape dengan ibuku," lanjutnya.

Sejenak, semua takut untuk kembali membahas masalah bagaimana mereka akan mencoba melenturkan rotan itu. "Dan mungkin saja, Mom juga bisa menggunakan tongkat Dad. Buktinya tongkat Mom bisa digunakan Dad dengan baik, kan?" kata Lily.

"Benar, tapi aku belum pernah mencobanya," Ginny khawatir.

"Cobalah, tidak akan ada yang tahu sebelum kau mencobanya!" pinta Harry muda dengan penuh pengharapan pada Ginny.

Semua orang coba meyakinkan Ginny agar mau mencobanya. Sebenarnya Ginny memang mau melakukannya, tapi ia takut akan jadi masalah jika ia benar tidak bisa mengendalikan tongkat suaminya. Tongkat Harry bukan tongkat biasa.

Harry menatap wajah Ginny lekat, "aku tahu kau wanita hebat, sayang!" kata Harry lebih seperti berbisik. Pelan sekali.

Beberapa kali Ginny menarik napas dalam-dalam, lantas berkata, "aku akan coba," sambil menggenggam tongkat Harry erat.

* * *

Halaman belakang rumah menjadi tempat eksekusi. Untuk mengantisipasi, Draco dan Harry dewasa sudah merapalkan mantra perlindungan di sekitar rumah agar para tetangga di kanan dan kiri rumah tidak bisa mengetahu aktiftas mereka. Para anak hanya bisa terpukau melihat ayah-ayah mereka bekerja sama merapalkan rangkaian mantra yang belum mereka pelajari di Hogwarts.

Mereka yang sedang melihat diminta Draco untuk mundur beberapa meter dari Ginny. Draco membawa inti rotan keras itu tepat di atas rumput, dua meter di depan Ginny berdiri. Harry membawa tongkatnya dan menyerahkannya pada istri tercintanya.

"Tenangkan pikiranmu, lakukan dengan baik. Kau tenang saja dengan rumah ini, aku sudah mengasuransikannya jauh-jauh hari. Jadi kita tidak perlu menggunakan sihir untuk memperbaikinya. Semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa. I love you, Mrs. Potter!" Harry mencium Ginny singkat setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Ginny mengangguk paham menerima tongkat Harry. Ia sampai tak bisa membalas kata-kata cinta Harry saking bergetarnya.

"Bagaimana Mrs. Potter? Kau sudah paham, kan? Saat kau siap, pusatkan pikiranmu dan arahkan tongkat Harry ke arah rotan itu. Rapalkan mantranya dengan lantang," Draco sudah menjauh dari dua rotan yang ia letakkan tadi.

Bersiap dengan segala yang akan terjadi, semua sudah mundur menjauh.

Ron dan Harry muda bergerombol bersama anak-anak yang dijaga Astoria. Harry dewasa ikut berdiri di sisi Astoria sambil memeluk tubuh Lily penuh proteksi. Sementara Draco ikut menjauh dan berdiri di sisi Harry muda.

Tinggal Ginny berdiri sendiri sambil menatap rotan di depannya. Matanya dapat melihat benda itu dengan baik. Tongkat Harry di tangannya siap. Diacungkan tepat mengarah ke dua batang rotan itu.

Sekali tarikan napas, Ginny siap melakukan tugas pertamanya.

"Crepitus flexica!"

Bumm! Asap, debu dan goncangan hebat seketika bersatu saat mantra itu terucapkan oleh Ginny. Tanah yang bergetar hebat membuat tubuh mereka terlempar, bahkan Ginny, sang perapalpun tak kuasa bertahan untuk berdiri. Tubuhnya terlempar sampai beberapa meter ke belakang.

"Ginny!" teriak Harry.

"Mom!" Seru James, Al, dan Lily bersamaan.

Harry lebih dulu meraih tubuh Ginny dan mendudukannya. Istrinya tak apa-apa. "Bagaimana?" tanya Harry setelah Draco mendekati dua rotan itu. Asap dan debu masih mendominasi pandangan mereka.

Draco sudah berbalik badan menghadap mereka yang berharap-harap cemas menanti hasilnya.

"Efeknya luar biasa!" seru Scorpius tak percaya dengan ledakan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kekuatan Ginny memang luar biasa," tambah Harry muda sama terperangahnya.

Ditangan Draco membawa rotan yang tampaknya tak ada perubahan seperti sebelumnya. Draco mendekat dan menatap Ginny penuh misteri.

"Kau memang cinta sejati seorang Harry Potter, Ginny," kata Draco menunjukkan dua rotan yang bisa ditekuk tanpa membuatnya patah. Mirip seperti kawat. Masih kaku namun bisa dibentuk, "well done, Mrs. Potter!" lanjut Draco.

Semua bersorak gembira melihat Harry dan Ginny saling berciuman. Ginny berhasil dan membuktikan cintanya sangat tulus pada Harry. "I love you too, Mr. Potter," jawab Ginny sedikit terlambat.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Yeahhhh Ginny memang cewek yang kece! Anne suka banget!**

Untuk mantra yang digunakan melenturkan rotan itu Anne karang sendiri ya, dari kombinasi bahasa latin yang artinya kira-kira 'ledakan elastis'. Cerita masih berlanjut, nih. Semoga banyak yang baca, ya. Maaf banget kelamaan nggak update.

Ditunggu review kalian!

 ** _Thanks,_**

Anne x


	9. Konsekuensi

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Terima kasih sudah setia dengan cerita ini. Anne ucapkan terima kasih banyak karena masih mengikuti chapter demi chapter fic ini.

 **Kiru Kirua** : Ini dia chapter 9nya! Thanks :)

 **Putty** : hehehe.. terima kasih.. semoga terhibur! :)

 **La31** : mantranya cuma nyambung-nyambungin aja, kok. Syukur, deh, kalo keren. Hehehe.. Thanks semangatnya! :)

Oke, terima kasih lagi. Chapter 9nya monggo dinikmati. Silakan merapat.

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Bulu burung Ibis merah, benang serat sutra perak, biji pohon Sacred Fig dan tentu saja inti rotan Daemonorops Draco sudah siap di atas meja. Antara Ginny dan Lily sudah menghadap masing-masing tiga bulu, satu gulungan benang, tujuh biji dan satu rotan.

Tugas mereka sekarang membuat dreamcatcher sesuai arahan yang tertulis di buku.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ginny sudah siap duduk di sisi kanan Lily.

"Seperti pembuatan dreamcatcher biasa. Namun sebelum kalian memulainya, terutama rotannya," Draco meminta Ginny dan Lily mengambil rotan mereka masing-masing dan memegangnya.

Harry dewasa sudah mempersilakan Ron dan Harry muda untuk duduk di depan Ginny dan Lily. Ron siap duduk dihadapan Ginny sedangkan Harry muda menghadap Lily serius. Draco sesaat berkonsentrasi untuk mencerna maksud langkah awal dalam proses pembuatan dreamcatcher itu. Sesekali ia melirik Astoria untuk ikut membantunya dalam menerjemahkan.

Astoria mengangguk, "benar, itu bermakna darah. Kalau dilihat dari konteksnya, membutuhkan darah keduanya, Draco," bisik Astoria terkesan berunding sendiri.

"Baiklah, dengar. Sebelum membuat lingkaran dengan rotan itu, antara pembuat dan korban harus melakukan koneksi ikatan 'darah' terlebih dahulu. Cara ini untuk membuktikan bahwa antara keduanya benar-benar ada hubungan darah. Rotan akan secara ajaib menyatu ketika darah yang benar-benar memiliki ikatan dipertemukan—" baca Draco lugas. Penekanan kata darah membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Seolah mengisyaratkan makna tak mengerti, Lily menggeleng minta penjelasan. "Aku dan Dad harus menaruh darah dirotan ini? Begitu, Uncle?" tanyanya. Harry muda langsung menatapnya gentar.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, sayang. Jadi, satu ujung rotan harus mendapat darah darimu dan ujung lain harus mendapat darah Harry muda. Setelah itu, rotan ini bisa langsung bekerja," tukas Astoria. Ia mencoba membuat pengandaian dengan rotan yang dibawa Lily.

Kembali Draco membaca bukunya, "untuk dapat membuat rotan menjadi ring, setiap ujung rotan harus ditusukkan pada ibu jari mereka yang akan membuat dan objeknya— Sekarang, Lily-Harry dan Ginny-Ron tusukkan salah satu ujung pada ibu jari kalian. Ingat, sampai rotan itu menyerap darah kalian,"

Lily dan Ginny mengambil rotan masing-masing dan bersiap untuk menusukkan ke ibu jari mereka. Salah satu ujung rotan Lily dekatkan pada kulit ibu jarinya, begitu pula Ginny. "Bersama, sayang," pinta Ginny dan Lily mengangguk.

Dalam hitungan ke tiga, ujung rotan itu masuk dalam kulit dan menyerap darap Lily maupun Ginny. Ada rasa sakit sakit saat darah mereka tampak berjalan menuju pusat rotan. Warna rotan yang semua coklat perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Menjalar dari ujung menuju tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Cukup," pekik Draco.

Ginny dan Lily melepas rotan yang menancap di ibu jari mereka bersama. "Sakit," erang Lily.

"Sekarang berikan pada pasangan kalian," perintah Draco dan diikuti oleh Ginny dan Lily, "sekarang kalian, Ron dan Harry, tusukkan ujung rotan yang belum mendapat darah kalian ke ibu jari,"

Singkat dan dimengerti, Ron dan Harry menusukkan sisi rotan yang lain pada ibu jari mereka secara bersamaan. "Agghh," pekik keduanya kesakitan.

Secara ajaib, sama dengan sebelumnya. Darah mereka seolah tersedot oleh rotan. Warna merah menjalar dari ujung yang ditusukkan menuju pusat rotan. "Sedikit lagi," kata Lily melihat darah ayahnya mulai berjalan hampir menyentuh batas darahnya.

Sempurna. Darah Ron dan darah Harry mampu menutup sisa bagian rotan yang belum tertutup darah. Kerja mereka berhasil. "Darah saudara kandung dan darah ayah-anak, sempurna!" Astoria bahagia. Mereka yang saling berhadapan seolah ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama.

"Kau memang putriku, Lily," bisik Harry muda di depan Lily. Ia kini benar-benar percaya gadis yang mirip Ginny itu adalah putri kandiungnya di masa depan.

"Tentu saja, Dad kecil," kata Lily bangga.

Sejenak kemudian, tanpa disadari rotan yang semula coklat, berubah menjadi merah karena darah mereka dan kini kembali berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat.

"Hitam, ini bekerja!" pekik Draco sejenak mencocokkan hasil rotan yang kembali berubah warna dengan keterangan di buku. "Sekarang, Ginny dan Lily, ujung satu dan ujung yang lain satukan. Cukup sentuhkan saja, mengerti?"

Ginny memilih melakukannya lebih dahulu. Ujung rotan miliknya yang menyerap darah Ron coba disentuhkan pada ujung rotan yang menyerap darahnya. Cahaya putih seketika terpancar dan tiba-tiba.. rotan yang semula seperti batang lidi kini sempurna berubah menjadi lingkaran ring yang tak berujung.

"Tak ada bekas sambungannya," Ginny memeriksa seluruh permukaan ring yang benar-benar rata tidak seperti disambung.

"Sekarang giliranku," ujar Lily. Ia melakukan cara yang sama seperti Ginny dan hasilnya, "berhasil!" katanya singkat.

Ring hitam berdiameter 20 cm sudah tercipta dengan baik.

"Karena sudah berhasil. Tinggal lakukan membuat jaring dengan benang pada ringnya. Bentuk pola standart, beri biji di ujung atas, kanan, bawah, kiri pada lilitan baris awal—"

"Untuk hiasan, ya, Uncle?" potong Lily tiba-tiba. Draco menggeleng, "bukan, itu juga berfungsi untuk menyatukan empat sudut utama mata angin, mewakili utara, timur, selatan, dan barat, Lily," jelas Draco.

"Kalian harus membuat delapan lilitan di baris awal, ini juga untuk mewakili kedelapan mata angin. Selanjutnya tinggal melanjutkan rajutannya. Setelah selesai, gantungkan tiga benang di bagian bawah dreamcatcher. Ketiga benang pada setiap ujungnya kaitkan satu biji dan satu bulu. Mengerti?" jelas Astoria lebih mengerti urusan merajut.

"Mengerti!" jawab Ginny dan Lily bersama.

Merekapun sudah sibuk dengan merajut benang membentuk jaring seperti sarang laba-laba.

* * *

"Mom!"

Lily mengeluh saat ia hampir menyelesaikan lilitan terakhir. Jaringnya sudah terbentuk, tinggal mengikat simpul tengah dan merapikan bentuk rajutannya.

"Sebentar, nak. Mom juga mengantuk. Sama sepertimu. Memangnya kau kenap—, LILY!" Ginny berteriak meminta bantuan saat ia melihat hidung Lily mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak.

Dua orang datang mendekat, Ron dan Harry muda, "Merlin, Lily mimisan!" teriak Ron. Harry muda sudah berhambur mencari Draco dan Harry dewasa di halaman belakang. Sore itu rumah kediaman Potter kembali gempar karena keadaan Lily yang tiba-tiba drop.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" Harry dewasa memegang tubuh Lily yang hampir limbung. Bantal yang sudah disediakan di dekatnya langsung Harry sambar untuk mengganjal tubuh Lily di kursi.

Draco membuka kembali lembaran buku rune kunonya. Membaca bagian-bagian yang sekiranya dapat menemukan jawaban atas keadaan Lily. Sebelumnya, Draco sudah menjelaskan bahwa konsekuensi yang akan dirasakan oleh sang pembuat dreamcatcher adalah rasa kantuk dan lelah yang luar biasa. Menurut penjelasan dalam buku, sang pembuat dreamcatcher akan merasakan kelelahan seperti efek kurang tidur.

"Keadaan Ginny dan Lily ini dipengaruhi oleh mimpi korban, mimpi Harry dan Ron, dalam situasi sebenarnya. Harry dan Ron di dunia ini adalah manifestasi dari mimpi. Mereka tidak tidur beberapa hari. Jadi, secara langsung, rasa kantuk berhari-hari itu sekarang dirasakan oleh Ginny dan Lily. Karena Ginny dan Lily sedang dipengaruhi oleh dunia mimpi," begitulah analisis sementara yang dapat Draco simpulkan.

"Tapi kenapa Lily sampai pucat dan mimisan sedangkan Ginny tidak? Padahal Harry muda di sini tidak sakit," tanya Ron, Harry muda mengangguk membenarkan keadaan dirinya sekarang. Ia membantu Harry dewasa membersihkan wajah Lily dari darah yang terus keluar.

"Apa mungkin itu mimpi Lily?" Al bersuara.

Semua terdiam, menatap Al penuh tanya.

"Maaf, tadi Uncle Draco bilang kalau Mom dan Lily sekarang sedang dipengaruhi oleh dunia mimpi. Jadi mereka merasakan efek kantuk dan lelah yang sebenarnya harus diterima oleh Dad dan Uncle Ron sekarang. Tapi apa kalian ingat dengan rotan itu? rotan itu menghubungkan antara diri Dad muda dan Lily. Begitupula menghubungkan antara Mom dan Uncle Ron. Itu artinya mereka sama-sama sedang terhubung, Dad-Lily dan Uncle Ron-Mom. Mimpi mereka jadi satu. Jika Mom tidak merasakan efek lain selain kantuk dan lelah yang seharusnya Uncle Ron rasakan, itu tandanya Mom tidak sedang bermimpi apapun karena tak ada yang bisa dirasakan Mom sekarang. Sedangkan Lily.. bisa saja itu efek mimpi Lily sendiri," tutur Al.

Harry menatap Lily penuh kekhawatiran. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat, "oh.. Lily, sebenarnya beberapa hari ini Lily sering sekali bermimpi buruk. Itulah mengapa ia sering sekali terbangun dan meminta membeli dreamcatcher saat di pameran," kata Harry. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah mimisan Lily.

"Berarti keadaannya sekarang ini adalah perwujudan dari mimpinya. Lalu apa mimpi Lily sampai dia seperti ini?" suara Astoria bergetar.

Pelan-pelan, Lily akhirnya bersuara, "sejak beberapa hari lalu, aku selalu bermimpi ada bayangan hitam yang mengejarku. Seperti dementor. Bayangan itu—" Lily kembali menarik napas, "sempat menangkapku dan mencekikku sampai dadaku sesak dan juga.. membenturkan kepalaku ke tanah," suara Lily terbata-bata. Wajahnya semakin pucat.

"Oh benar," Draco coba membaca kembali bukunya, "selain efek yang akan dirasa berupa kantuk dan lemah yang sebenarnya dialami oleh korban, sang pembuat akan ikut merasakan efek dari mimpinya sendiri,"

Dreamcatcher yang dibuat oleh Ginny sudah selesai. Hasilnya lumayan meski Ginny membuatnya dengan tubuh yang sangat lemas. Sedangkan Lily, ia hanya tinggal menggantungkan tiga tali dengan ujung terikat biji dan bulu di dreamcatchernya. Tapi.. keadaannya sudah sangat memprihatinkan.

"Lalu bagaimana agar Lily bisa sembuh, Draco?" tanya Harry dewasa.

"Tidak ada jalan lain selain Lily harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Karena dengan selesainya tugas itu, semua pengaruh mimpi akan ikut berhenti," ucap Draco.

Ginny kini ikut membantu menenagkan tubuh Lily. Badan putrinya itu sedikit berguncang-guncang. Napasnya terengah-engah kelelahan.

"Bertahanlah, nak. Kau pasti bisa," pinta Harry terus memeluk tubuh lemah Lily.

Dalam segala tekanan sakitnya, Lily berusaha untuk tetap menyelesaikan dreamcatchernya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Aaaagghhhh rasanya.. hampir selesai cerita ini. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo atau ceritanya kurang.

Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter 9 Anne. Semoga terhibur. Ditunggu chapter 10nya.

 **Chapter 10 = End?**

Tunggu saja!

DItunggu review kalian juga, ya. Karena review kalian akan membuat Anne senang! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	10. Semua Baik-Baik Saja

_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne muncul lagi dengan chapter 10 sudah di layar. Oke.. bagaimana dengan cerita selanjutnya? Di chapter ini Anne belum beri ending, ya. Mau di tamatin ternyata kepanjangan. Jadi Anne buat bersambung dulu. Mungkin chapter 11 jadi akhirnya.

 **LumosAsphodel31** : Wah terima kasih, kebiasan nulis rutin tiap hari. Jadi sering ngerasa nggak betahan kalau cerita belum ditamatin. Cerita keluarga memang jadi bidang aku, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan coba genre romance. Rencananya, sih, mau coba crossover. Doain semoga jadi. Terima kasih atas supportnya selama ini :)

 **Kiru Kirua** : ihhh cantik kayak Anne.. *jiahh lupakan* Thanks :)

 **Ninismsafitri** : sama, nih, aku juga sibuk kuliah juga.. konsentrasi kebelah. Sampai bener-bener cari waktu buat usahain ngetik ffn. Teddy? Kebetulan banget, aku masukin Teddy di chapter ini. Hehehe.. Scorpius punya hati tuh sama Rose, tapi masih waspada sama Ron :P

Oke deh.. langsung saja, yuk.

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Brukkk!

Meja perpustakaan menjadi tempat satu-satunya kepala Lily bisa disandarkan. Tugas membuat dreamcatchernya telah selesai, dan pengaruh mimpi itu seolah terputus dengan tubuh Lily secara langsung. Ia tertidur.. atau lebih tepatnya pingsan.

"Aku akan membawa Lily ke kamarnya," Harry membopong tubuh Lily keluar dari perpustakaan. Diikuti Al dan Harry muda dibelakangnya. Sekiranya mereka benar-benar dibutuhkan untuk ikut menangani Lily

Astoria mengambil hasil terakhir dreamcatcher yang dibutuhkan. Buatan Lily sangat rapi. Meskipun pada ikatan ketiga bulunya tidak serapi buatan Ginny. Ia menyadari betapa susah payahnya Lily saat mengikatnya tadi.

"So, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Ron menatap luas keluar jendela. Tak terasa malam sudah tiba.

Semua orang masih berkumpul di perpustakaan. Di sofa panjang duduk Ginny yang bersandar pada bahu putra tertuanya, James. Ia masih merasa lelah meski tak sehebat saat proses pembuatan.

"Kalau Mom butuh sesuatu, bilang saja, ya," tanya James.

"Terima kasih, James. Mom hanya butuh istirahat sebentar. Draco, apa harus langsung dilakukan sekarang?" Ginny mulai menegakkan posisi duduknya. Dua buah dreamcatcher yang sudah siap kini ada ditangan Astoria.

"Tidak harus. Kalian memiliki waktu hingga 24 jam kedepan sampai kekuatan sihirnya hilang. Pastikan kau dan Lily dalam keadaan sehat saat proses pembukaan portal,"

"Masih harus Mom dan Lily yang melakukannya? Tidak bisa orang lain?" tanya Al terkejut. Ia masih tak habis pikir, proses mengembalikan seseorang dari masa lalu sebegitu rumitnya.

Draco menghela napas berat mulai merasakan kelelahan, "ya, karena sejak awal ibumu dan adikmu yang membuat portalnya, dreamcatcher itu. Otomatis merekalah yang mengendalikannya sampai benar-benar berfungsi, Al," ujar Draco.

"Mungkin bisa dilakukan besok pagi saja. Sekalian menunggu keadaan Lily membaik. Kita semua juga butuh istrirahat sekarang. Kita sudah bekerja sejak pagi," Astoria membantu James mengangkat tubuh Ginny untuk berdiri.

Semua akhirnya setuju. Draco, Astoria, dan Scorpius akhirnya berpamitan untuk pulang dan akan kembali esok untuk melakukan proses pembukaan portal waktu pada kedua dreamcatcher itu.

* * *

"Tolong bukakan pintunya, Al," pinta Harry saat tiba di depan kamar Lily.

Namun sejenak mereka terehenti karena panggilan seseorang. "Dad?! Di mana kalian? Sepi sekali—" panggil suara dari arah lantai bawah. Perlahan suara itu semakin dekat diikuti derap langkah pijakan kaki dari tangga.

"Dad? God, Lily kenapa? Kenapa banyak darah di wajahnya?"

"Teddy? Oh hay, Victoire. Ceritanya panjang, kalian se—"

Suara tertahan Teddy dan Victoire membuat Harry cepat-cepat menghentikan penjelasannya. Ada sesuatu yang perlu ia jelaskan secepatnya tentang.. Harry muda di dekatnya.

"Dad? Kau punya anak lain, Harry? Dan siapa wanita itu?" bisik Harry muda di telinga Harry dewasa.

Teddy menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan begitu sadar, "aku kira tadi dia Al," katanya.

"Siapa yang memanggilku?" kepala Al tampak menyembul dari balik pintu kamar Lily. "Teddy!" panggil Al senang. Kakak angkatnya datang bersama sepupu Weasleynya.

Harry tampak gelagapan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Mungkin kita masuk dulu ke kamar Lily, kasihan dia," Harry dewasa lantas masuk dan membaringkan tubuh putrinya ke atas ranjang. Mereka akhirnya ikut masuk masih dengan rasa syok yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Teddy dan Victoire berusaha menerka siapa sosok yang memiliki kesamaan wajah dengan Harry sekaligus Al di hadapan mereka, sementara Harry muda tampak mengamati Teddy dari atas ke bawah. Ia tak kenal orang itu.

"Di-dia siapa, Dad? Kenapa mi-mirip sekali denganmu?" Teddy tergagap.

"Oke, begini. Dia memang aku, yang datang dari masa lalu. Tak hanya aku saja, Ted, tapi ada uncle Ron juga. Dia bersama yang lain di perpustakaan. Dan.. ahh, Harry, pasti kau terkejut dengan Teddy. Dia adalah Teddy Lupin—"

"Lupin? Apa dia keluarga Prof. Remus Lupin?"

"Tentu saja, dia putranya. Dan di masa kini, aku adalah ayah baptisnya. Itu tadi alasan mengapa Teddy memanggilku Dad,"

Harry muda masih tak percaya dengan sosok Teddy di hadapannya. Ia tak pernah tahu Remus memiliki seorang putra, "tapi Prof. Lupin tak—"

"Ada beberapa hal yang tak mungkin aku ceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Kau cukup tahu apa yang sekarang kau lihat saja. Mengerti?" tukas Harry dewasa. Cerita tentang kematian Remus dan segala yang terjadi di masa depan tidak akan Harry dewasa jelaskan secara detail. Ia tak mau masa lalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Itu sama saja menyalahi takdir.

Harry muda tampak paham. Kini konsentrasi mereka terpusat kembali pada keadaan Lily.

"Ia masih belum sadar," kata Al. Sebuah tisu basah coba ia usapkan pada wajah Lily untuk menghilangkan noda darah yang sudah mengering.

"Boleh aku lihat Lily, Uncle? Semoga aku bisa membuat ramuan untuk membantunya cepat pulih," pinta Victoire dan Harry dewasa dengan senang hati mempersilakan keponakannya untuk mendekat.

Keluarga Weasley dan Potter tahu benar keahlian Victoire. Generasi baru pertama yang lahir itu memiliki kemampuan seorang Healer. Sejak sekolah di Hogwarts, Victoire sudah pandai dengan pelajaran ramuan, dimana ia menguasai banyak ramuan terutama ramuan penyembuh.

"Mungkin akan aku buatkan ramuan penyembuh luka dalam untuk Lily. Apa Uncle menyimpan bahan-bahan ramuannya?"

"Ya, ada di dapur. Semoga yang kau butuhkan ada di sana, Vic. Terima kasih," ujar Harry.

Selagi Victoire keluar untuk membuatkan ramuan Lily, Teddy dan Harry dewasa kini siap menjaga di dekat Lily. Teddy mengusap rambut merah Lily yang tampak kusut seperti tak di sisir. Meski ia hanyalah anak angkat, Teddy sangat menyayangi anak-anak dari ayah baptisnya itu, terutama pada Lily. Gadis itu sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kasihan Lily, Dad. Sebenanya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Teddy, pelan-pelan Harrypun coba menceritakan apa yang sebenarnay terjadi. Al dan Harry muda hanya sesakli menambahkan dan lebih banyak menjadi pendengar.

Di akhir kisah, Harry berusaha kembali memperhatikan Lily yang tampak menunjukkan gerakkan kecil pada tangannya. "Sayang, kau sadar?"

"Dad.. Teddy?" kata Lily lirih. Ia melihat Teddy tepat ada di sisinya.

"Ya, Lils. Ini aku, kau istirahatlah, Victoire sedang membuatkan ramuan untukmu," bisik Teddy sambil mengusap pipi Lily lembut. Lily akhirnya sadar.

Pintu kamar Lily seolah sedang didorong, muncullah Ginny dan James diikuti Ron di belakangnya. Ginny langsung menghambur ke pelukan Lily saat ia melihat putrinya sudah sadar.

"Mom takut dengan keadaanmu tadi, sayang. Kau tak apa?" tanya Ginny. Ia menangus.

"Tak. Hanya lemas. Kepalaku pusing, Mom," kata Lily.

"Permisi," suara Victoire memecah suasana haru di kamar bernuansa girly itu. Gadis blonde dengan tubuh tinggi semampainya pelan-pelan membuka pintu untuk bisa masuk. Ia membawa segelas cairan berwarna putih yang ia buat di dapur.

Harry membantu Lily untuk duduk, "minumlah, Lils. Ini susu yang sudah aku campur dengan ramuan. Sekalian perutmu bisa terisi sementara dengan susu. Aku yakin kau belum makan, tak pahit, kok," Victoire menyodorkan ramuannya.

"Semua bahan-bahannya ada, Vic?" tanya Harry dewasa.

"Ya, untunglah. Masih cukup untuk satu dosis Lily," jawab Victoire yakin.

Ron menunjukkan kebingungannya saat ia mulai sadar kehadiaran dua orang yang belum pernah ia temui. Sama sekali belum pernah. "Dia—"

"Uncle Ron? Merlin. Kau masih muda sekali, berbeda dengan sekarang," Victoire bak lepas kendali. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya takut menyinggung.

"Tenang, Ron. Dia anak Bill. Keponakanmu sendiri," bisik Harry muda menenangkan sahabatnya yang mulai panik.

"Ahh di mana Scorpius dan orang tuanya, Mom?" Al mencari sosok sahabatnya yang tak terlihat di kamar Lily.

Ginny lupa belum mengatakannya pada yang lain, "mereka sudah pulang. Katanya, kita melakukannya besok saja. Menurut Draco dan Astoria aku dan Lily harus dalam keadaan sehat tanpa ada gangguan yang lain. Dan mereka menyarankan untuk dilakukan besok pagi saja." tukas Ginny.

"Mereka akan kemari lagi?" tanya Harry dewasa.

Ginny tersenyum. Sedikit kelegaan saat semuanya sudah beres. Meski rasa tak nyaman itu masih ada, karena perjuangan mereka belum selesai.

Nada panggilan dari ponsel seseorang berbunyi. "Ada apa dengan meja ini?" Ron gelagapan saat meja beljar Lily yang ia sandari tiba-tiba terasa bergetar.

"Ponselku?" tanya Lily.

Tangan Ron meraih benda persegi panjang lumayan tipis berlapis karet berwarna pinkdari atas meja Lily. Itu dia sumber getaran yang Ron rasakan di meja Lily. "Hermione?" Ron membaca tulisan yang muncul di layar ponsel itu. "Alat-alat Muggle aneh-aneh," batinnya.

Lily menerima ponsel dari Ron dan ikut melihat siapa yang menelepon. Ya. Hermione memanggil.

Lily men-swap layar ponselnya. "Halo, Aunty—"

"Halo, sayang. Oh God, Akhirnya. KALIAN DI MANA SAJA? Aku hubungi tak ada yang menjawab—"

Hermione seperti sedang kesetanan. Mendengar teriakan Hermione yang luar biasa kencang, Harry tak kuasa untuk merebut ponsel itu dari tangan Lily dan siap berbicara langsung. "Hoyyy! Tenang Mione. Kau hampir membuat Lily pingsan lagi!" teriak Harry tak kalah kesalnya.

"Pingsan? Lagi?" tanya Hermione. Harry cepat-cepat melost speaker panggilan Hermione. Kini seluruh orang yang ada di kamar dapat mendengarnya. "Maaf, Harry. Sejak tadi aku menghubungi ponselmu dan yang lain tapi tak ada jawaban," kata Hermione.

"Ya, ceritanya rumit. Kita baru saja selesai membuat portal dari dreamcatcher yang baru, dan ada beberaa masalah yang membuat kondisi Lily drop," Harry tetap menjelaskan beberapa hal yang sekiranya dapat ia jelaskan sementara pada Hermione tentang perkembangan masalah Harry dan Ron muda.

Suara Hermione seperti sedang sibuk dan ada di tempat ramai, "ow, begitu. Rencananya sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Aku mendapat pesawat ke London agak awal. Kami sekarang sedang transit di Chicago beberapa jam saja. Mungkin aku akan ke rumahmu esok, Harry,"

"Bukannya kau mau pulang akhir bulan?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku dan Ron sering terbawa pikiran saat tahu ada Harry dan Ron dari masa lalu datang ke rumah kalian. Karena masalah ini bisa terjadi karena salahku juga, kan. Aku tak tenang,"

Rupanya Hermione masih merasa tak enak dengan kejadian ini. Ia seperti harus segera pulang dan melihat sendiri bagaimana masalah yang tercipta karenanya. Bersalah, tentu saja. Mereka sahabatnya sendiri, apalagi Ron kini adalah suaminya. "Maafkan aku," kata Hermione sebelum memeutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

Terlalu cepat, ya? Iya soalnya ini memang Anne buat bersambung di sini karena chapter 10-nya terlalu panjang. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya bisa jadi akhir.

So, thanks buat yang sudah membaca dan review. Anne senang banget.

Jangan lupa untuk tunggu chapter 11nya. Dan tentu saja review kalian juga. Mungkin bisa request cerita buat ending atau buat judul baru nanti juga boleh. Anne sayang kalian! ^_^

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


	11. Pulang

**_Hai, everyone!_**

Anne sudah siap dengan chapter penutup, nih. Oh ya, terima kasih buat yang sudah menuliskan review kalian dan memberikan requestnya. Semoga Anne bisa tulis secepatnya. _Thank you so much!_ ^_^

 **Kiru Kirua** : Request Al yang romance, ya? Boleh. Kalau aku buat di fic crossover bagaimana? Setuju? Thanks banget ya :)

 **Namesyarazein** : hai.. terima kasih sudah request. Requestan kamu masuk dalam list. Semoga Romione segera terealisasikan. Thanks :)

 **La31** : sipp, memang nanggung chapter kemarin soalnya inilanjutannya. Bagaimana ya? Kayak jawaban aku sebelumnya, misalnya Al aku buat crossover mau? Scorp nanti akan masuk juga, kok, bagaimana? Thanks banget atas supportnya :)

Oke deh, sekali lagi Anne ucapin terima kasih banyak atas semangat kalian selama ini. Anne sampai terharu.

Langsung saja yuk,

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

"Diamlah. Jangan buat pagi ini tercemar polusi dari umpatan kalian berdua!" Hermione memulai pertemuan dengan keluarga Potter di bandara Heathrow pagi ini. Kedua Ron akhirnya bertemu dan saling berhadapan. Tidak ada sapaan saat keduanya saling beradu pandang. Melainkan umpatan khas mereka berdua.

Lily dan Rose sudah saling berpelukan melepas rindu. "Kapan-kapan kau harus ke sana juga, Lils!" kata Rose tentang pengalamannya di Australia pada Lily.

James sendiri lebih sibuk memalak Hugo tentang oleh-oleh yang ia pesan jauh sebelum sepupunya itu berangkat. "Tenang, James. Tak perlu sampai mengutukku," Hugo menyerahkan sekotak berbungkus karton coklat dengan tulisan sebuah toko oleh-oleh di Australia.

"Coklat, miniatur kanguru dan gantungan kunci sesuai pesananmu,"

"Thank you, my little Hugo," kata James senang hati.

Sementara di sisi lain, Al dan Harry muda lebih memilih menyendiri berdiri di salah satu pilar sambil mengamati sekeliling bandara. Harry muda terkesima dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Ia sendiri sudah pernah datang ke bandara itu namun tak sehebat apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Kenapa, Dad? Dad baru datang kemari, ya? Apa dulu bandara ini belum ada?" Al mengamati langit-langit yang melengkung gagah berarsitekturkan gaya modern.

"Sudah, aku pernah datang ke sini saat usaiaku 10 tahun dengan Uncle Vernon. Masih biasa tak sehebat sekarang,"

Al tertawa mendengar cerita ayahnya, "tentu saja, Dad. Itu sudah lama sekali!" jawab Al.

"Oh ya, kau bawa mobilku, kan, Harry?" tanya Ron. Ia mengecek barang-barangnya takut tertinggal.

"Ya, tadi Ginny membawa mobil kami sendiri sementara aku membawa mobilmu. Aku tak mungkin hanya membawa mobilmu sementara mereka semua ikut," Harry menunjuk beberapa orang yang tak mungkin muat dalam satu mobil bersama keluarga Ron.

Setelah semua dirasa cukup, mereka sepekat untuk segera pulang. "Langsung ke rumahmu saja, Harry, bukankah kau mau memulai memulangkan mereka? Rencana kalian pagi ini, kan?" tanya Hermione sebelum masuk ke mobil.

Seperti biasa, area parkir bandara tersibuk di London itu sudah penuh dengan mobil-mobil lain. Mobil Harry dan Ron diparkir berdampingan di dekat pintu keluar, lumayan memudahkan mereka untuk cepat keluar dari area bandara.

"Apa kalian tak lelah?"

"Harry, aku masih penasaran dengan bagaimana jadinya ini. Aku sudah tak tahu bagaimana hari-hari kalian saat membuat dreamcatcher itu. Paling tidak aku bisa menjadi saksi nyawamu dan Ron bisa selamat," Hermione menunggu persetujuan Harry. Berharap adik iparnya itu mengijinkannya untuk ikut pulang ke rumahnya untuk ikut.

"Baiklah," seru Harry.

* * *

Dua mobil masuk ke area halaman kediaman Potter dan menepi di dekat taman. Ginny keluar lebih dulu diikuti para anak. Dilanjutkan Hermione muncul dari pintu depan mobil Ron, Hugo dan Rose ikut turun sambil menenteng tas ransel mereka.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka ternyata dulu kita nyasar ke rumahmu. Aku hanya ingat aku dan kau seperti bermimpi tinggal di rumah keluarga yang punya banyak anak yang.. ribut!"

"Aku menyadari ketiga anakku selalu ribut, Ron." Gerutu Harry dewasa. Ia dan Ron terakhir keluar dari mobil setelah menepikan mobil masing-masing di halaman. "Aku juga, tapi aku tak pernah menceritakan masalah ini pada Ginny. Tapi untungnya kita tak ingat kalau keluarga itu adalah keluargaku sendiri, dan kenyataan masa depan yang sama sekali tak kita ingat setelah bangun waktu itu," tutur Harry seperti berbisik.

Ya, Harry dan Ron mengingat jika dulu mereka bermimpi sama akibat pengaruh dreamcatcher itu. Mereka bermimpi tinggal bersama dengan keluarga yang hangat dengan anak-anak yang selalu ribut. Namun nyatanya, saat keduanya bangun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa diingat selain sebuah keluarga yang tak pernah mereka ingat detailnya.

Di dalam rumah, rupanya telah ada Draco, Astoria, Scorpius dan Teddy. Mereka sedang duduk di ruang tamu yang kosong tanpa penghuni. "Hai, maaf kami masuk dengan floo. Tapi rupanya tak ada orang di sini, hanya ada Teddy saat kami sampai," Astoria menjabat tangan Ginny sang pemilik rumah.

"Oh, maaf. Kami tak memberi tahu kalau kami semua menjemput keluarga Ron ke bandara." Ujar Ginny dan Hermione tampak mengangguk sambil berkata, "aku meminta mereka membawakan mobil kami," tutur Hermione.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu? Kau, Ted?"

"Aku sampai lebih awal sebelum keluarga Uncle Draco sampai, Mom. Kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu," kata Teddy membantu Ginny membawakan barang-barangnya.

Dua pria dewasa tampak masuk dan terheran melihat rumah sudah ramai dengan kedatangan Teddy dan para Malfoy. "Hai, rupanya kalian sudah datang," sapa Harry sambil menjabat tangan Draco ramah.

Para anak sendiri sudah sibuk di ruang keluarga saat Rose dan Hubo membongkar barang oleh-oleh mereka untuk para Potter dan Malfoy.

"Terima kasih, Rosie!" Lily menerima boneka kanguru dengan tulisan I Love Australia.

Rose senang para sepupunya senang dengan oleh-oleh yang ia pilih sendiri untuk mereka. Ia hampir lupa dengan kehadiran Scorpius yang sejak awal hanya diam, mempersilakan para Potter junior senang dengan barang-barang yang mereka dapatkan.

"Hei, Scorp. Kau diam saja, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Rosie merogoh tas ranselnya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia mengeluarkan oleh-oleh khusus untuk Scorpius bukan dari kantung oleh-oleh, melainkan dari ransel pribadinya.

Rosie menyerahkan sebuah buku agenda tebal berlapis rajutan jerami yang dirangkai indah memberikan kesan vintage pada covernya. Dihiasi dengan pengunci sederhana berupa tali elastis berwarna senada di sisi buku.

"S?" tanya Scorpius menemukan inisial huruf S di cover depan.

"Inisial namamu, kan? Aku melihat sebuah toko seni di sana. Mereka menerima costum cover buku catatan sesuai keinginan kita. Ya, aku coba iseng-iseng memesan untukku sendiri, tapi.. aku ingat kau juga suka mencatat. Aku pesankan juga. Semoga kau suka dengan desainku," kata Rose malu-malu.

Remaja itu terkejut mendengar penuturan Rose. Scorpius rupanya baru menyadari jika Rose masih mengingat dirinya untuk urusan oleh-oleh. Padahal ia bukanlah sepupu ataupun teman satu asrama.

"Terima kasih, Rose. Aku se—"

"Ehem ehem..,"

"Kalian kesanalah dulu, nanti aku menyusul. Kau dengar, Hugo," perintah Rose pada orang yang salah. Ia mengira suara deheman itu adalah adiknya. Namun suara itu adalah dari,

"Dia ayahmu, Rose," bisik Scorpius. Rupanya hanya tinggal mereka berdua di ruang keluarga. James, Al, Lily dan Hugo sudah lebih dulu keluar menuju tempat orang tua mereka.

Ron muda tampak berdiri di dekat partisi sambil melipat tangannya, "Dad kecil?" panggil Rose.

"Sedang apa, manis? Kalian ditunggu yang lain di perpustakaan," perintah Ron dengan nada meninggi. Rose bergegas menuju perpustakaan dengan wajah jemberut menahan kesal.

"Muda begini aku tetap ayahmu, Rose!" bisik Ron muda tepat di telinga Rose sesaat setelah melintasinya. Gadis itu salah tingkah.

Tinggal Scorpius dan Ron berdua. Mereka saling pandang, Ron tetap dengan pose awalnya sedangkan Scorpius memeluk buku catatan pemberian Rose erat. "Kau juga cepat ke sana," perintah Ron langsung dijalankan Scorpius.

"Hei—" Ron tiba-tiba menahan lengan Scorpius sebelum kakinya menjejak anak tangga.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Rose. Aku tak tahu bagaimana sikap Ron di sini terhadap kau dan Rose, tapi aku harap.. kau jadi laki-laki yang baik. Jaga Rose!" pesan Ron.

Scorpius hanya tersenyum pada Ron. "Terima kasih, Uncle Ron," kata Scorpius sebelum berlari menjauhi Ron yang tampak tersenyum di belakanya.

* * *

Harry dan Ron muda, didudukan pada kursi dengan sandaran dicondongkan ke belakang. Kepala mereka bersandar nyaman pada sandaran kursi yang cukup tinggi. Kembali, Ginny dan Lily diberikan tugas untuk mengantarkan dua orang dari masa lalu itu untuk kembali ke masa mereka.

Astoria menyerahkan dreamcatcher yang telah dibuat Ginny dan Lily untuk segera di pegang. "Berdirilah di belakang masing-masing pasangan kalian," pinta Draco dengan buku rune di tangannya.

Seperti pasangan sebelumnya, Lily siap di belakang Harry muda dan Ginny ada di belakang Ron muda. Mereka telah siap sembari menunggu Draco membaca apa yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Rasanya aneh bukan melihat ada diri kita ada di depan sana?" bisik Ron dewasa. Ia dan Harry berdiri berdampingan tepat di depan tubuh muda mereka. Harry hanya menghela napas berat sebagai jawabannya.

Dengan arahan Draco, Lily dan Ginny mengangkat dreamcatcher di tangan kanan mereka dan mengangkatnya tepat di atas kepala pasangan mereka. Sejenak Lily mengamati manik hijau ayahnya. Harry muda menyunggingkan senyum saat menatap Lily yang tampak serius mendengarkan arahan Draco.

"Terima kasih, Lily," ucap Harry muda pelan.

"Sama-sama, Dad. Aku senang bertemu denganmu, walaupun aku hampir bertengkar dengan Mom karena aku mengatakan padanya aku jatuh cinta sejak kau datang pagi itu," jawab Lily dengan kikikan pelan membuat Harry muda melotot tak percaya. Anak masa depannya mengatakan jatuh cinta padanya.

"Konsentrasi pada pusat jaring dreamcatcher kalian, Ginny, Lily. Pandang tepat di tengah. Dan ucapkan dalam hati.. 'reditum mutatio'" Draco mengucapkan mantra dengan aksen latin yang khas. Selesai. Tugas Draco menuntun telah berakhir.

Bersamaan Lily dan Ginny merapalkan mantra itu dalam hati mereka dan seketika itu.. tubuh Harry dan Ron muda lenyap ditelan sorotan cahaya keemasan dari tengah jaring yang membawa keduanya masuk. Tiga bulu yang tergantung bergerak-gerak tak tentu walaupun tak ada angin yang menerpa ketiganya.

Wuss! Tidak hanya dua tubuh yang menghilang, melainkan dua dreamcatcher yang dipegang Ginny dan Lily ikut menghilang dari genggaman tangan mereka.

Bersama dengan hilangnya dreamcatcher dari tangan Ginny dan Lily, sesuatu yang aneh dirasakan oleh Ron dan Harry dewasa. "Hukk hukk!" mereka terbatuk sambil mencengkeram dada kiri mereka kesakitan.

Cepat-cepat Hermione memegang tubuh Ron yang hampir terjatuh. "Ron, kau tak apa?" Hermione panik.

"Dad?" teriak Teddy berusaha mendudukkan Harry dewasa di sisi Ron yang sama kesakitannya.

"Dada kiriku sa-sakit sekali," suara Harry terbata-bata. Napasnya ikut sesak.

Ronpun merasakan yang sama. "Tak apa, itu hanya efek sementara saat jiwa kalian kembali," kata Draco ikut mendekat. Hermione memegang sebelah tangan Ron dan Harry lantas menggenggamnya erat.

"Maafkan aku, ya! Ini salahku," kata Hermione hampir menangis.

"Ini juga salah kami, tak mengikuti penjelasanmu dengan baik waktu itu," Harry tersenyum lega. Semuanya sudah berakhir, kembali dengan selamat.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Waaaahhhh rasanya pengen teriak! Lega akhirnya bisa menuntaskan ff ini.**

Untuk mantra pemulangan itu Anne ngarang sendiri lagi, dari kombinasi bahasa latin yang artinya 'kembali berubah'. Semoga terkesan keren, ya!

Terakhir Anne mau ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih sebesar-besarnya utnuk para pembaca Anne yang setia sejak chapter pertama sampai akhir ini. Begitupula yang review, tenaga kalian untuk mengetik review membuat Anne terharu dan ingin memeluk kalian. Huhuhu! :')

Terima kasih banyak, dan tunggu sesuatu yang baru dari Anne. Tinggalkan review kalian juga di chapter ini, ya! :)

 **Thanks,**

Anne x


End file.
